


Hands

by schierlingsbecher



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, Insecurity, Kinda Songfic, M/M, Mission Fic, Spideypool - Freeform, e mostly for violence, explicit stuff only in last chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 25,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schierlingsbecher/pseuds/schierlingsbecher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After going through a lot of shitty fights and missions together, Spider-Man reveals the face and name under the mask to Deadpool. Wade is stunned.</p><p>Inspired by <a href="http://kisu-no-hi.tumblr.com/post/102310120644/headcanon-time-after-working-together-more-than">this wonderful piece of art</a> and a wonderful song. A countdown-to-christmas-thing.<br/>Note: I normally don't like songfics, but I think this one is somehow... abstract.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kisu no hi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kisu+no+hi).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Руки](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6925081) by [Fioryairish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fioryairish/pseuds/Fioryairish)



> Like a lot of people I know, I don't like songfics. But this one is swirling around my mind a while now and when I saw [this wonderful piece of art](http://kisu-no-hi.tumblr.com/post/102310120644/headcanon-time-after-working-together-more-than), I couldn't resist. The lyrics I'm using are from the song "Mein Versprechen" (my promise) by Samsas Traum. I tried to translate it, but of course a lot of its magic is lost with the language:
> 
> These, my hands, are yours forever from now on. They are there to support, to hold you, to be strong, watch your sleep and spark your dreams; no matter how heavy the burdens of life bear on your shoulders.
> 
> These, my hands, they lift you up, and every cold morning they’re pushing me up too, so I again can stand beside you, can walk every path with you; no matter where our story will take us through the years.
> 
> These hands open every door and every gate and love you a little more with every passing day; just to struggle for your bliss, to erase your worries they are keys and sword and pillow, they are coat and spear and shield.
> 
> These hands divide every ocean, every country, and burned into their carved furrows there’s your name. Neither borders nor walls can outlast love; those, who can’t be stopped, can’t be separated either.
> 
> I am 50% of pudding_and_poison. On tumblr you'll find me as schierlingsbecher.  
> Reviews are always welcome, since I'm ever and will forever be afraid everything I do is shitty (:
> 
> Not a native speaker of english - watch out.

1\. _These, my hands, are yours forever from now on_

“Oh, by the way, Wade.”

“Yeah?”

“The name’s Peter Parker.”

Wade turned his head to ask Spider-Man what the hell he was talking about, when he was suddenly on the verge of choking on the bite he was chewing mere moments ago. Eyes, real eyes, not the plastic ones of the mask, looked at him friendly and warm. The red of the suit ended under Spider-Man’s throat and Wade could see the smooth skin of the person beneath the costume. Jesus, he could see the whole face. His mouth fell open in pure astonishment, his boxes already starting to babble, unheard and uncared by him. This was Spidey. This face, those brown eyes and the tousled hair – that was Spidey. Spidey’s name was Peter. From all the names of the world Wade had eventually considered and discarded, it was Peter. From all the letters of the alphabet his name could start with, it was P. Spidey’s name was Peter.

His heart picked up a fast rhythm as his screwed memory tried to take in every detail of the face that it could. His hair was brown too, but lighter than his eyes and his eyebrows darker than both. His nose was straight, with a tiny freckle close to the right eye, cheeks smooth and beardless like he’d seen when Spidey had pulled up his mask previously and although he seemed so young (honestly, how old was he anyway?), he already had soft wrinkles at the corners of his eyes, being only prominent now that he smiled.

A part of his brain that was somehow connected and somehow independent from his boxes was shouting at him, practically throwing itself on the floor and having a full-blown freak-out about how this couldn’t be happening and how wrecked his mind had to be to hurt them that much. But unlike all the other times the scared voices rose from the back of his mind, now their volume was turned down and their worries weren’t shooting directly into his veins to enlighten his blood with adrenaline or panic.

Spidey - no, Peter - was so perfectly imperfect, his skin bruising a dark shade of pink, hair messy and sticky from sweat and the mask, he and Wade hanging out in his fucked up apartment, that Wade couldn’t persuade himself to believe this was a hallucination. Wade didn’t daydream about it, but in his imagination under his mask Spidey would be everything Wade wasn’t: handsome and gorgeous (well, those he got right, check!), well and neat. They’d probably sit on the roof of some building, somewhere in the nicer parts of the city, where you’d be able to see the ocean or the sunrise or Stark Tower or just anything better than this shithole and Spidey would give him the hell of a talk not to tell anybody and for heaven’s sake keep his goddamn mouth shut. Okay, maybe he _has_ thought about that once in a while…

Yet here they were – Wade meat pie Wilson and stunningly beautiful and young Peter Parker alias Spidey alias stop staring this intensely he’ll take you for a creep.

He was not just a boy sitting there next to him on his shitty carpet, he wasn’t all too awesome Spider-Man swinging through New York and showing off the world’s most banging ass in mid-air. Right now, he was everything. He was trust and heat rising in his chest, a tingle in his stomach that had nothing to do with the burrito he just ate and crappy emotional stuff and that stupid, hearty smile on his features.

For this moment, Wade was fine with believing it was actually all his.

Their hands met in a warm slide of thin spandex over the rough material of his gloves, a smile tugging softly at the corners of his mouth.

“Hello, Peter Parker. Wade Wilson at your service.”


	2. Chapter 2

2\. _They are there to support_

Silence hung between them. Their hands were still firmly embraced, solid and warm against each other. In Wade’s life, silence had become a rare thing to experience, since almost all embarrassing moments were filled by the boxes or his own mindless chatter in an instant, though this felt a whole lot different. Peter had his gaze fixed on him and wasn’t obviously searching the surroundings for any topic not too stressed to bring up in front of the fucked up mess of a person he was. In fact he looked pleased and that was probably the best part of the whole getting-to-know-who-Spidey-is-thing. Joyfully, he pulled Peter into a hug and was about to slap his shoulder, when the other uttered a growling sound of pain. He let go immediately, Peter slumping down and holding his chest.

“That last blow kinda got me…” he chuckled while feeling his ribs, “Hope it’s not a fracture. Well… can’t do anything about it anyway.”

Wade remembered seeing that one guy with the sunglasses hit Peter with the stock of his gun in hand. They were practically just out of fight and had only stopped here because Wade wanted his cold fast food, plus it had been nearby. They walked here. Peter hadn’t used his webs. Oh Wade, you asshole.

Yet he was right: even if it was broken, they couldn’t do anything to stabilize the bones. Doubtfully he eyed Peter, wringing his hands. When he was hurt, it was partly his fault, since both of them had been there and it was Wade’s job to take the damage. Peter probably shouldn’t be here in such a condition. Wade dropped the burrito he had been holding the whole time, not hungry anymore and not caring a bit.

“Uhm, how about… I… take you home?”

Yeah, great, Wade. He just trusted you enough to give you his name and face and you urge him to show you where he fucking lives his normal life, apart from you and all that crappy superhero stuff. Why didn’t you ask for his ID or a sperm sample, that’d have nailed it.

“I… I mean if that’s fine for you. You can totally stay if you want to, I can leave and you’ll have the apartment for yourself, but you might want me to clean before I go, you know I’m not a tidy person and this really is a sh-“

A warm hand pressed against his upper arm and Peter looked calmly at him “Wade. It’s fine. I don’t mind you knowing where I live.” Damn, sometimes it was like Peter could freaking read his mind. The next moment Wade asked himself whether that was really that hard. “You know my face. If you wanted to, you could just follow me home anytime. It’s okay.”

The smile showing on Peter’s features was so full of confidence that he just had to give it back.

_We’re gonna know where Spidey lives!_

_Peter, his name is Peter now._

_Ooh, like that Hunger Games Boy._

_More like Peter Jackson…_

_Yeah, I love the Hobbit, man!_

Fortunately, he was spared an already too well-known game of ‘How fast can yellow list all of the thirteen dwarves’ on endless loop, when Peter huffed and straightened his body a little, a strained grunt escaping his lips, both boxes successfully shut up in a second.

“Any idea how you wanna do this? You can’t carry me bridal style through the whole city.”

Peter laughed at that, but Wade, struck by a sudden idea, showed a self-assured grin. 

“But give you a piggy-back ride over the roofs! Oh, how they gonna gossip! Don’t mind what the people will say though, Pete, just act like I kidnapped you. Our fandom will love it anyway.”

Before Peter could raise an eyebrow at him, he already jumped between his legs, offering his back to the other and clapping his hands to encourage. He almost felt the eye-roll Peter gave him behind his back.

_He might feel a little crowded._

_Nonsense, he loves us!_

_He trusts us. But we might consider that showing his face and giving us his name and actually have us in his home, are two very different things to him._

_♫ I feel it in my fingers, I feel it in my toes_

Hearing the rising argument, Wade tried to focus on something else than the boxes, but with nothing to distract him from the doubt white had planted in his brain, he shifted nervously and suddenly the silence wasn’t comfortable anymore, but beating heavily on his ear-drums like rain and running down his neck with a cold shiver. Throwing his arms into a big gesture, he exhaled a chuckle to laugh down yellow and white.

“Aw, don’t tell me you’re a shy spider, because I can totally feel how you’re drooling at that sight! Crawl on, don't leave me hangin' here. I see that’s more like your line, but now that we teamed up and everything – sharing is caring, right? Do you ever tell people to not leave you hang-“

“For the love of God, Wade, it’s fine. Slow down a little and help me.”

A knot untied somewhere in his chest at those words and he boldly reached for Peter’s knees, laying them around his waist slowly to give the other’s torso time to adjust to every small movement. Red-gloved hands grabbed his shoulders and with a breathless groan, Peter pulled himself up on his back, finally resting against it. Wade saw him cover his face with the so familiar Spider-Man mask from the corner of his eye and took his chance to wrap his hands around Peter’s thighs, supporting him steadily. It might actually not be a big thing, ‘cause that’s how you’d brace a person, but Wade really didn’t want Peter to feel uncomfortable with the touch now that he’d just shared his secret identity and was going to give away where he lived too – Deadpool trying to grope your ass didn’t necessarily has to be added to that list.

Feeling the strength in the arms slung around his shoulders, Wade carefully raised to his feet. Peter sure wasn’t a skinny teenager, still he didn’t weigh a lot and his body fit perfectly against his, so he took a few testing steps towards the door.

“Alright Spidey, here we go!” Wade grinned happily and kicked the door open with his foot, not even bothering to close it, and made his way up the stairs. “Hashtag guy love!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I don't get any sleep in order to finish every chapter in time. But that's fine for me and all worth it when I see how happy you are with it. Existing on air and your love alone ♥ Thank you.

3\. _To hold you, to be strong_

They didn’t make it as fast as Wade would’ve liked, but with Peter grunting directly next to his ear whenever he had to hold onto him on his own and with every jump Wade did, his need to make this more of a comfortable and less of a quick ride intensified. They’d left the really shabby part of New York, still Wade wouldn’t say Peter lived in a nice neighborhood. There were some small shops gathering at the sidewalk and the couple of people he saw beneath them on the streets looked more like exhausted from a double shift they’d supposedly finished only minutes ago than drunk or suffering from withdrawal of any kind, but the apartment blocks were as sprayed with graffiti and closely spaced as his.

They were halfway up a gutter of one of the few higher houses there, when Peter slung his arm a little tighter around his neck to point with the other.

“Right over there,” he said and Wade’s gaze followed the finger to a flat brick stone building down the street, “Once we’re up here, you can climb down the fire escape on the other side and get over there to my roof, the hatch is never locked.”

“My, my Spidey – not always the swinger, sometimes the crawler?” The toothy grin Wade wore had to be clearly visible under his mask, Peter only poking his arm.

“Just hurry. Don’t want to stick to you all day ‘cause you don’t get a move on.”

“Well, I could totally make a move on y-“

“Wade, I said hurry,” Peter pleaded obviously more annoyed than really angry, or pained in any way, so he rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, Yeah.”

_I liked that one though._

Following Peter’s instructions, they made it onto his roof and through the hatch down the stairs, reaching a corridor, the carpet old and of a strange green color that in Wade’s opinion somehow resembled mold or the sauce they served with pasta at Edoardo’s. He should probably stop eating there. Peter opened the door with a key he took from a gap between the doorframe and the ground, his movements slow and awkward as he bent to grasp it, killing Wade’s wish to make an inappropriate joke. The room behind the door was small, but tidy with a neatly made bed in the opposite corner. Hugging him around his waist and shoulders, he picked Peter up like a puppy and carried him there, the other struggling against the hold.

“Wade? Wade, I actually _can_ walk, I made it to your apartment, remember?”

“Yeah, but back then you were like high on freaking adrenaline and now you’re not. Plus you’re hurt. Plus I said I'd take you because you can’t scuffle around the city with that costume on like Spidey casually talking a walk in the park. Plus I had nothing else planned for today either, since yoga lesson is only Tuesday. Plus I think I owe you somehow for the secret identity bullshit.”

Setting Peter down on his bed, he quickly glanced around the apartment: He only had this one room, the bed and a tube television taking this part of it, a kitchen unit, a table with chair and two shelves, one older, one newer looking, the other. He saw books, a laptop at the table and something that looked like a picture, but Wade didn’t dare to take a closer look. The bed apparently also functioned as the sofa; embroidered pillows were spread over the cover, having floral patterns of different colors. They seemed to be self-made and Wade wondered whether Peter had made these himself or if anybody had done it for him – maybe a grandma? He only remembered Peter once mentioning he’d been raised without his parents, this being the only personal fact he had known of Spider-Man or his family before today. And now he was standing in his apartment, the fainting shadow of Peter’s warmth still on his back. It was fucking hilarious.

Laughing silently, Peter propped his back against some of the pillows, resting more in a sitting than in a lying position. He ruffled his hair lazily, leaving it messy and gorgeous-looking and Wade suddenly had to hold back the urge to run his fingers through the brown strands as Peter already blinked slowly, sleep now coming up with full force.

“Okay, but you won’t cover me and kiss me goodnight now, I hope.”

Wade returned a wolfish grin at that “Only if you ask nicely, Pete-boy.”

Peter breathed out a last amused huff before his eyes closed completely and his fingers uncurled from where he’d knotted them over his ribs. He was sound asleep in mere seconds. Wade made his way backwards to the window, planning on taking that exit rather than the door to not raise any attention and not wanting to turn his back on that sight. He finally bumped into the windowsill and, taking another long moment to look at Peter, swung his leg out. The slender boy on the bed made no move.

_Aw, time to nap for little Spidey._

_We should be careful to be quiet and leave now._

_Yeah, and do other fun things. Or go home and think about the fun things we could do with him!_

_We can discuss that later, but not here._

_I didn’t talk about discussing, if you know what I mean._

_Since we are you: yes._

He was about to let go and fall onto the street, when a thought crossed his mind, fast and unexpected as things like that tended to be. Peter just fell asleep. With Wade being still there. A heavy feeling settled on his chest and suddenly swallowing was a task. There it was again: Trust, displayed so openly by Peter like it was the most natural thing to offer to Deadpool, the merc, the killer, the lunatic.

Looking at Peter, Wade found it easier to ignore white’s steady comment on how he should just leave the boy and yellow’s complaint that this wasn’t fun at all and do what _he_ felt like: stay. He sat down on the windowsill, feet dangling at both sides of the wall, his hands holding to the frame tight, like it was the new-woven connection between them and watched the sleeping figure on the pillows.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still can't believe you like this, but I won't complain. I'm so happy when you're happy.

4\. _Watch your sleep_

Soon a soft snoring resounded from the corner of the room, only once in a while disturbed by a silent moan whenever Peter turned his body to a different angle or tossed his limbs, straining his bruised torso. Wade had pulled his gun in the meantime, to keep his fingers busy with loading and unloading, spinning it around his pointer and just admiring the shiny surface in the sunlight slowly peeking over the buildings. He couldn’t say exactly why he was still sticking around, but the sheer fact that both boxes told him in unison to drop it and go home was reason enough to keep sitting hunched in Peter’s window, his thoughts circling everything that had happened in those last few hours.

He had kicked some asses with Spidey, not really exceptional, but entertaining, and got his ass kicked – see point one. He got to see Spidey’s face, which was the howthefuckcanyoubeevenmoreattractivethanivealreadythoughtyouare-moment of the day and as a bonus got his name and address. Not the everyday experience. In fact, even with Wade wishing for a long time to know who Spidey was, it raised more questions than it gave answers. Why did he do it? Why did he do it now? Why not tomorrow? Why even? Why was suddenly he allowed to know? There were enough people telling you Deadpool would most likely sell any piece of information of you for a great deal of money. Or just some loose change. Or for fun. All that didn’t make a lot of sense and that coming from Wade was strange enough though.

Morning now clearly broke its way through the darkness of night, throwing long shadows on the ground and warming Wade’s skin under the suit with the first tender kisses of light. With a deep sigh, he relaxed against the frame, pressing the cool metal of the gun to his temple. A dull ache had formed behind his forehead, emphasizing the ever-prominent tension of his garbled skin, his brain running a mile a minute.

_You know we could be playing playstation right now, do you? This is so lame, he isn’t even talking in sleep like we do. Those are always the best conversations we have!_

Start with the small things. Peter. Now that he knew his name, he felt somehow obligated to have at least some new nicknames in reserve. He already had Pete, old classic, but fine nonetheless. What else? Maybe a combination of Spidey and Peter… Petey? No, that spelling looked really weird. He rejected P-bear and P-boy out of hand. For a while he tried to match Peter and princess, but neither Peterincess nor Princesseter really sounded like what he had originally thought of. Swaying his head, his gaze wandered from the cloud-loaded sky to his own feet and to the furniture in Peter’s apartment, back to his feet and down the alley the window faced, when his movement stopped all of a sudden. The second time today he found himself observed by a pair of eyes.

A little girl with dark blonde, short hair stood down there, slightly bent forward to carry the heavy schoolbag on her back, her fingers grasping the hem of her jacket. For a moment, they looked over each other. Every voice and question was erased from his consciousness, staring startled at the kid. Shifting slightly on her feet, she lifted one of her hands to her mouth, pressing her open fist to her cheek, muffling her words.

“What are you doing there?”

_That’s an excellent question. As long as we don’t have an answer to that, we should quit this activity. We’re obviously too unfocused near Peter, when a seven-year-old can sneak up on us. Not very merc-like._

“I’m - uhm…”

_We should go before someone else will see us here, not only for our, but mostly for Peter’s best._

“I’m protecting somebody.”

“Whom?”

He glimpsed at Peter, his fingers running over the smooth barrel of the weapon still lying in his hand. “A friend”

The girl nodded like she’d understand that “And what from?”

From fictional bad his wrecked mind made up happening to him, from Santa Claus or the flu – the fuck, Wade didn’t know. He just really wanted to sit there on that damn uncomfortable sill. Weighing his gun in his hand, an honest part of his being told him it was probably the other way round: Wade protected himself from thinking this had been a dream by staying here. The kid raised an eyebrow at him, her small foot drawing a circle on the dusted street. He couldn’t say something like that. “Nightmares”

“Oh.” Again that nod, resolute and much too adult for her age “Are we friends?”

“I guess so, why do you ask?”

She shrugged, now nibbling at her lip. “I thought you could do that for me too.”

A bright spark ignited in his chest, warmer than the sunlight shining on both of them and Wade smiled down at her “Yes, I think I could do that.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secret headcanon time: Of course Wade almost always smells like sweat and black powder and somehow burned plastic, but in my mind, the very few times he's freshly showered, he smells like that perfume 'Loverdose'. I don't know whether it's his natural scent or he's using it, but I can't get it out of my head.
> 
> Very unhappy with this one, be warned.

5\. _And spark your dreams; no matter how heavy the burdens of life bear on your shoulders_

“Heading to school?” he asked, nodding at the bag she was carrying.

Grasping at its straps, she didn’t respond straight away but dropped her gaze, nose scrunched and blonde strands framing her face. “Yeah”

“But you don’t wanna go.”

“No”

“Why?”

“It’s boring,” she pouted and continued in a whisper, “I don’t like English lessons.” Wade watched her dragging her foot in random patterns over the tar now, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“When I was back at school, I didn’t like those too. But see, there’s always something you’ll like more and something you’ll like less. You can just focus on the things you like more.”

In return, she cocked her head and raised an eyebrow “Did you like math?”

His laugh echoed in the hallway, a good kind of ease spreading in his chest “Not really. But I liked gym classes. And look where it led me: now I’m protecting my friends.”

“I like math.”

Of course she did, the smart kids always do - probably Peter did too “That’s what I’m talking about: When you like math you can become a scientist and invent cool stuff for me - I’d really like to have a jetpack. But they first have to teach you the basics like writing and reading so you can do all the science stuff.”

Finally she smiled to herself, looking around the high buildings, her hand again fiddling with her lip “I think I have to go now.”

“Okay, see ya”

“Bye.”

The smile evolved into a full grin, taking up his whole face although she had already turned her back at him and walked down the alley, feet crunching on the sandy street. A cozy feeling filled his brain, for once content with himself that he had done something right, despite knowing her motivation might not even last a week. It still was his achievement. 

“Making friends?”

At the sound emitting behind him, a jerk flashed through his muscles, making his head turn towards the voice and his body slip from the windowsill, one hand shooting to the frame for support, the other raising the gun for cover. His frantic sight immediately landed on the person in front of him, his heart hammering in his throat, nerves singing with tension as the barrel directly targeted at the head of the figure. His breath was caught in his lungs, his mind solely fixed on the pair of brown eyes between which he’d shoot that bullet, leaving him with another 8 to finish any company off and escape through the- “WADE!”

The eyes widened in shock and he clearly saw their hazel color, perceived the features, recognized the face. Peter. Peter. The weapon fell from his numb fingers and hit the ground, the noise cutting directly into his clouded brain. Peter. Fuck. Hasty, he pulled his awkwardly extended arm back at his chest, holding it with the other hand.

“Listen, listen, I’m sorry! I’d never –“ 

Peter, still wide-eyed, shook his head, rubbing his palm over his collarbone and exhaled shakily. “I know, I know you didn’t want to. I just startled you, I know.” He leaned against the fridge, the tension slowly melting off his body. "Shit, you really had me scared for a sec. Okay, easy... At least I'm wide awake now." Seeing him in profile, Wade noticed how Peter’s breath cut short with every heave of his ribs and guilt licked hot and fiercely over his neck. That’s what he’d done to him. He almost shot him. Wade couldn’t deny how close he had been to- _For fuck’s sake, get a grip, Wade. You wouldn’t have… seriously, he’s Spidey. You’d never._ Yeah, try to persuade yourself. Clutching his fingers, he tried to hide the trembling of his hands. 

“Why are you up already anyway?”

“Heard you,” Peter gasped. So, another thing Wade had to blame himself for.

Why did he always have to fuck up once things started to work out? The itch of his skin was back, making him shift with discomfort. Not only had he almost shot at Peter, whose reflexes would've hopefully saved him from more extensive damage, but looked like a freaking voyeur, watching him sleep. “You know, I was about to jump down that window and buzz off, when that kid showed up and I was totally like ‘Dude, you can’t scare the shit out of her, wait ‘til she’s gone’ and she started talking to me and I didn’t want to be an asshole, so we talked, but I really didn’t want to hang out here, ‘cause that'd make me a total creep and no homo Pete, your cute, but we’re friends, aren’t we.”

“Someone ever told you when you start babbling you most likely lie?”

That shut Wade up. He raised a finger to respond, but as no words came past his lips, he only wiggled it slightly, putting it down again. Peter followed the movement, straightening up as much as he could.

“You’re staying for breakfast?”

_No. We should have gone an hour ago._

_And we still have that burrito at home. It’s not even half-eaten!_

_He might only be asking because he is a polite boy, unlike us. We almost shot at him!_

_It’s with the good spicy sauce and we didn’t have that for like a week!_

_He obviously is still in pain – which, to remind us, we caused him. He barely had a chance to change and is still wearing his suit. We should leave._

His brain formed the negative reply and the merc’s mouth uttered the word “Yes.” Congrats, Wade.

Turning to a cupboard, Peter told him he only had cereals, but Wade said he was fine with everything. He doubted to be able to eat right now anyway, the guilt having reached his stomach and settling in it heavy like stone. Nonetheless, he slowly got up from the sill and helped Peter with reaching for the bowls, since he still couldn’t stretch properly, hopping on the counter as soon as he’d poured milk over the flakes and watched Peter take the seat at the table.

When Peter started eating, the silence once again felt uncomfortable, but with Peter’s comment still fresh in his mind, Wade only dipped the cereals under the surface with his finger. “Your apartment is nice.”

“It’s small”

“But nicer than mine. You know, all… clean.”

Nodding with the spoon still in his mouth, Peter chuckled teasingly “Tidying up helps a lot.”

“Heard that,” Wade muttered. He could do that. Start with the simple things. “What do you do for a living?”

“I work for the Daily Bugle. Taking pictures of Spider-Man for them”

“I thought that’s the one kicking off the shitstorms about Spider-Man?”

Peter bit his lip “The one and only.”

A soft mutter growled in his throat, feeling the mask move over his face as he scrunched his eyebrows. “Your job is taking pictures of yourself to have people rant about you? Sounds like your creator opted for some shitty metaphor of your whole Spider-Man-image.”

“Pardon?”

“Never mind. Point is: people buying bitchery about Spider-Man pay Spider-Man?”

“Yeah, kinda.”

“I see.” A small bubble on the white surface of the milk swam around a flake, Wade watching it move with the liquid in the bowl whenever he tilted it a little. “Peter?”

“Hm?”

“I’m sorry for almost shooting you.”

Wade didn’t dare to look up, but he nearly felt the sincere stare on his mask. “It’s fine. Others tried too.” Peter paused so Wade could release the breath he’d been holding. “You should eat that, before it’s all slimy.”

Wade finally snorted in a silent laugh, taking his spoon and rolling his mask up to his nose. “’Kay Peterincess”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still can't describe how stunned I am by all that positive response! When this is finished, I'd like to start a little promposition (prompt composition) and I am really looking for prompts. If you guys have any idea, feel free to put it into my [ask](http://schierlingsbecher.tumblr.com/ask). I count on all of you ♥

6\. _These, my hands, they lift you up_

While eating, Wade hadn’t managed to remember when he’d last eaten cereals and Peter had talked about his job and university: how the moustache in charge, namely known as Jameson, was the pain in the ass Wade had always thought him to be, what Peter still had to do for experimental physics, because Peter Parker studied science, but had no time for because he went on patrol every night and never skipped that. And he had talked about his aunt. Her name was May and she had raised Peter since he was a little boy. Peter didn’t mention his parents (and Wade knew better than to ask), or an uncle to that aunt, but hey – some people don’t marry, that’s life. The one bowl of cereals quickly became a second and third for Peter, who just kept talking in a calm voice, once in a while chuckling with his own stories or talking exaggeratedly with his hands, Wade following every move and taking in every expression. To just sit on the kitchen counter with Peter telling of his everyday life had been the most calming thing Wade had experienced in a long time. Relaxing against the old tiles on the wall, he’d simply run his fingers over the yellow plastic spoon and got to know Peter Parker, the boy behind the mask. It had been an easy thing after the panic had pushed him down so hard and Wade had liked to listen instead of mindlessly rattling on for a change. As Peter spoke, he could picture the things he recounted, images of a younger, lean him with knobbly knees and glasses too big for his thin face flashing into his mind. Wade also had noticed small things, like how Peter could raise his right eyebrow higher than the left, or the way his eyes lit up as he spoke about photography or his aunt’s garden, making Wade wish he had something like that to tell as well.

Since that breakfast, days had passed.

He hadn’t heard anything of Peter in the meantime, which wasn’t really atypical, but he would’ve liked to nonetheless. To get himself distracted, he had been out on the streets and had searched for petty criminals to keep his mind occupied and his hands busy with his weaponry, and no, not hoping that all of a sudden a blue and red spandex-clad arachnid would show up because he heard the fuss. Long story short - It had been a good plan so far, but now he was lying on his bed, a massive headache right about coming up his neck and his right leg, separated from the rest of his body, in hand. A trip home he won't forget too soon.

As he pressed the undetached limb back against the stump to force his healing factor to work, ‘Love of my Life’ blared through the room and Wade fiddled with his leg to have a hand free, fetching his cell from his pocket.

“Hey, Wolvy, how’s it hanging?”

He heard a low growl on the other end of the line “You busy?”

“Waaiiit… You’re not even gonna ask how I am? ‘Cause I’m great. They just announced officially I’m gonna be played by Ryan Reynolds in my upcoming movie! Not bad, eh? But who am I telling… Hugh Jackman, I’m still not over it. Who did you have to blow anyway to get him? Come on, tell your bosom pal! I swear I’m not telling anybody and who’d believe the readers anyway?”

“Wade-”

“Yeah, yeah, lemme take that part of the conversation: _Ain’t no time for that shit_. But baby, what’s our relationship without pillow talk? _Random badass line to make Wade listen, ending on bub_. Okay, what’s the matter, precious?”

“We’ve got problems.”

“Do you mean us like you and me, because that's a Yes with capital letter or more like-”

“More like all of our freak show? More like S.H.I.E.L.D.? Yeah, more like all of us. It’s serious.”

With a sigh, Wade covered his eyes with his now bloody hand, giving up on his failing attempt to reattach the limb - to much liquid making things a little slippery. “You know you’re destroying my personal Wade time, do you?”

“Too bad assholes don’t wait for business hours. Would you at least try to shut up and get a grip?”

Smearing his blood over his mask, Wade burst out laughing and rubbed his temples “You don’t know how hard I’ve tried.” A moment of silence followed in which Wade felt how a dull ache crept over his skin, making his muscles strain and the headache worsen. So his healing factor finally kicked in. “’Kay, go ahead.”

“There’s been an alert at Stark Tower, someone hacked into the system, sensitive data and shit being copied. That girl - Pepper? - called us ‘cause Stark tracked that down to a whole data base. There’s stuff ‘bout almost all of us, you and me too. They don’t want that published and are looking for volunteers to keep a low profile. They’ve already hired two dozens of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, but-“

“But they need us for the dirty job, I get it.” He felt how his sinews reconnected and new skin crawled over the newly-formed flesh, immediately being provided with scars and marks “Be honest with me, darling: How nasty is it? On a scale from one to you.”

“It’s probably worse than you think. That’s why they’re looking for volunteers.”

Goodbye free evening. “Sounds like fun. Who’s already in for that game?”

“I've only heard of some. Stark, Cap and that dicky bird from the Avengers, me and some other guys here and that red, crawling bub from New York.”

Wade’s chuckle got caught in his throat, his heart stopped beating and dropped into his stomach.

Peter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always feel so guilty replying on comments, because mine do add to the total count too, and I feel like cheating. Your feedback is amazing, be it a hit or a kudo or a comment or anything, I wish I could hug all of you ♥ I really didn't expect this.
> 
> Note for this chapter: I don't like Wade being portrayed as totally mindless, because I think he's clever as fuck and skilled too, but most of the time simply too sick or broken to really use that. So I hope that kinda shows here :/

7. _Every cold morning they’re pushing me up too_

“Wade? Wade?”

Why Peter? Fuck. Who even asked him? Why did Peter sign up?

_Because they asked for volunteers._

_Because that’s the whole justice thing, it’s totally his!_

_Because he does what he can._

Because he’s a good guy.

„Wade, come on, I count on you. I called you, didn’t ask the kiddos ‘round here to do it. You can’t let me down now.”

A sudden bitterness lay on his tongue and a sore feeling made his legs heavy, sent his head into the migraine that he had been on the verge of since his way home. S.H.I.E.L.D. didn’t sent their agents to storm a building, ‘cause that’d be the job of the cannon fodder Wade was. They were either there to command, but then why not give this job to Cap, their precious Avenger diamond, or Stark, who actually was the one discovering the shitty problem, or they were sent to report. A nasty voice hissed into his ear; maybe they weren’t really searching for volunteers, but for those who felt concerned and worried enough. Pure tactic. Let the angry go rampage and your staff cleans the house afterwards. Wouldn’t be the first time he would experience that kinda assholery. Wade knew he was just speculating, but either he seriously had to stop eating at Edoardo’s, or his gut instinct was telling him to fucking watch out, because all that smelled like danger.

“Wade! If this is a fuc-”

Peter was so young - intelligent, but not even in his mid-twenties, if Wade had to guess. Of course he’d wanted to help when he heard there was a problem touching a whole buncha people he’d already fought side by side with. The pressure in his leg grew, reaching his bones and hot pain rolled over his skin as he heaved his chest up in a vigorous jerk, fumbling with his slick hand over the covers to push his body up completely. Red smears appeared all over them, but it was nothing compared to the mess on the lower half of the mattress and Wade has never been one to care for cleanness. Forcing his voice to sound steady and entertained, a high giggle came over his lips, not muffled by the mask stretching over his mouth “My mind just zoomed out on that phantasy of your hairy man boobs,” he blurted, “So say that again, bro.”

He heard a huff. “Just tell me where you are so we can get you.”

“I love it when you ask me out like that! Let’s see… Aw, meet me at the harbor! You remember how you sliced me there that first time? Will feel like our anniversary!”

“I’m not sure I’m comfortable with you calling it like this.”

“Okay, Wolvy, then let’s say it’s a bromance anniversary. You can’t take that away from me!”

Scrabbling out of bed, he reached for the swords and guns he’d mindlessly thrown on the ground and secured them as he made his way to his window. A cold blow of nightly air hit him as he opened it, the sharp wind only making the ache of his body more prominent, and jumped feet first out on the street. “When you gonna pick me up? I’m wearing my best dress and no underwear, so I’m ready for fun times.”

A throaty laugh resounded from the other end of the line and Wade could picture Logan scratching his bearded chin. “You better save that for them. We’ll be there any minute.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First thing I do waking up in the morning is to read your lovely comments - best Advent calender of all times ♥
> 
> Today I finally made it and worked out a very rough plan (40 words...) for what's gonna come next. I swear I'm giving my best, I am so scared to disappoint someone.

8\. _So I again can stand beside you_

He reached the old harbor just before sunset, red light illuminating the water and a steady rush coming from the basin. The area was completely deserted; nobody ever came there since they’d build the new one closer to highways and loading stations. Only sometimes kids spraying the walls or pushers found their way out here and both were put off easily only by his presence. Wade had sat down on the rotten planks, not minding the draft or sticky saltiness of the air around him. Guns were secured around his belt, his pockets full of ammo and one of his katana’s was attached to the straps at his back, while he held the other in hand and ran an exposed finger over the cool blade.

_Ouh man, what a fucked up place to hang around. They’re gonna think we like this sorta setting._

_But we do like it._

_Yeah, but... I mean they’re gonna think we like that sorta smell, too – somehow fishy, isn’t it? Reminds me of our sock drawer._

_We don’t have a sock drawer._

“Shhhh, the author’s trying to warm our readers up.”

At least white spoke a little quieter, but yellow whined at that and got started in earnest. That guy was really pissed lately. Hearing a distanced buzz, Wade looked up and, seeing a spot coming closer, packed the other sword away and slipped on his gloves. A helicopter, plastered with advertisement for flightseeing descended from the darkening sky and approached the old, broken jetty Wade slouched on. Already seeing the yellow figure, he raised his arm and waved them nearer. As soon as he could see Logan roll his eyes at him, tiny water drops splashed with the whirl the helicopter created over the ocean.

“Aw, Wolvy, you shouldn’t have!” he called out over the noise of the engine.

The helicopter hovered slightly over the surface and Wade stooped closer to the opened door, Logan extending an arm to pull him on board.

“Didn’t know you were romantically minded!”

“Shut up and sit down!” Logan shouted back and handed him an in-ear monitor, which Wade twisted in his fingers.

“That’s not an engagement ring, precious.”

He only shot Wade a piercing stare and pointed to his ear, Wade groaning as he slid a hand under his mask and put on the transmitter. “You sure no one followed you?” the rough, familiar voice asked immediately.

“Come on, how long do we know each other now? I always leave my fangirls at home when I meet with you – they’re just toys, but you’re my one and only!”

“S.H.I.E.L.D.’s worries, not mine.”

Wade winked and spread his arms to point at the helicopter “Didn’t know they were in tourism business though.” 

“It’s for cover,” Logan gave back with his most serious don’t-give-me-that-shit-now face, “They’re trying to keep everything away from the media, even had to promise I’d only call you. They didn’t want a crowd of mutants raise attention to a sudden team-up. Just had a feeling you’d like to join me.” Almost unnoticeably, he raised an eyebrow, but it told Wade enough to know he shared the concern silently gnawing at Wade’s consciousness. So he wasn’t the only one with a bad feeling. Logan being so subtle on his instincts (and Wade had experienced more than once how much Logan liked to emphasize those) displayed he didn’t deem it safe to talk here. Who knew whether their conversation wasn’t recorded if this was oh so very top secret? Okay, play it cool, Wade.

“The love I feel for you, Wolvy! Brothers in arms for life!”

Wade’s for a high-five extended hand was ignored. By the time they finally landed, it was already dark and they’d left the area of New York, though Wade couldn’t say precisely where they were, because the pilot had made some detours either to confuse others or him. Everything he saw was uncrowded factory property with presumably not even a fucking Taco Bell at hand. The helicopter came down next to a quickly set camp, the entrance guarded by two guys wearing sunglasses although the night surrounded them dark and cool, Logan jumping off first and Wade following him right away. Behind them, the rotor blades spun slower and slower, till they only swooshed faintly through the air and Wade caught sight of the person in blue and red spandex standing near a small group of people gathered in a circle. Up closer, he recognized other faces too, illuminated by the bright light of Stark’s arc reactor. He threw up his arms as soon as he was close enough for everyone to hear him, stopping next to Peter.

“Every family meeting needs its strange uncle – I heard your call and here I am!”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time, there was my brain. I told him "No hurt". It responded "Fuck you". The end.
> 
> Please note that this chapter contains physical violence and mutilation.

9\. _Can walk every path with you; no matter where our story will take us through the years_

Heads turned his way when his voice boomed through the night. Eyes were rolled at his posture, sighs escaped twisted mouths and Barton whispered a little too loud into the silence “God, who told him?”, but shut up when Logan took the space in the circle right next to him. Wade sometimes had the feeling there was more to this bromance thing for him than he liked to show. A broad grin appeared on Wade’s features.

“Oh yes, I’m totally attention-whoring!” he exclaimed, lowering his arms with Spidey giving him a stern look, placing his hand on his shoulder instead “And here’s my little cuddle spider! Come on, baby, hug me or f-“

“We need you to concentrate,” Rogers declared calm but firmly and Wade straightened his back, saluting with his free hand.

“O Captain my Captain!“

“We were about to explain the plan.” He didn’t look Wade’s direction again, his voice taking on a serious, commanding tone not even Wade wanted to disrupt, and when Stark stepped forward a little, a 3D model of a building popping up in the air, everybody went quiet again.

“Ladies and gentlemen, the plan’s an easy one. Someone stole a fucking lot of data from all of our different servers. So we’re gonna pay them a polite visit and by taking back what is ours, nicely ask what the hell they want from us. Our friends made themselves a home in the school you see here, closed five years ago when applications became less and less. These little bastards are sneaky – in there they’ve got everything: a hell lot of rooms, reactivated internet access, labs. So that’s not telling us anything about their intentions. Unfortunately it’s hard to get in there; the parking lot and sports field are uncovered area surrounding the whole building, so we’re forming groups of two to three people approaching the building to not ruin the surprise party,” Stark told them while projecting pictures of the territory. Wade’s mind was screaming at him to focus on something else, voices that sounded a lot like yellow asking him what kind of underwear one would wear under an Iron Man suit or whether he thought that projector would also play porn in 3D, but Wade was fighting back those ideas, wanting to know as much as he could to figure out what he and Peter had signed up for. It helped to see Spidey standing next to him, the white eyes of the mask narrowed in concentration.

“Our prior aim is to find out who is collecting this data and for what purpose. Therefore we will have to get into their system,” Cap announced and zoomed in on the two routes they’d take. 

“We know Spider-Man’s computer skills are as good as mine,” Stark continued, throwing Spidey a piercing look, obviously remembering the one time he actually hacked JARVIS (Wade had been laughing for days), “So our goal is to either take him or me directly to their data base. We’re both already grown-up and cleverer than the other kids in kindergarten, but we’ll have someone to accompany us. Since Captain Crunch here already knows me and is the only one voluntarily putting up with me, we just have to find the plus one for our arachn-“

“I want to!” Again all heads turned towards Wade, now Logan’s and Cap’s too.

Rogers raised an eyebrow at Spider-Man “Are you comfortable with this?”

Well, he had to. He was Spidey - he was Peter, letting him hang out in his apartment and telling stories how he won science prices back in elementary school. Hoping behind him, Wade slung his arms around him “Oh, say yes, Spidey, say yes! Even if Wolvy gives you the grumpy cat look! He’s just being jelly. We’re a dream team!”

Spidey ducked away from the sudden embrace, but nodded resolutely. “I’ll go with Deadpool.” Cap looked at him like he wanted to ask whether he was sure about this, but Spidey didn’t reply, just held the gaze, making Wade giggle.

“My precious little crawler!”

“Okay, enough,” Stark interrupted, pinching his nose, “The others are our clean-up crew. You,” he motioned his hand over the left half of the circle “go in first, the rest backs us up. Questions?”

“Why all the secretiveness?” Logan asked grumbling.

Stark and Cap shared a look, Wade opening his mouth to break the silence with a few tones of ‘Hungry Eyes’, when a faint warmth of another hand ghosted over the fingers that had found their way back on Spidey’s shoulder. It was only short and as he looked down, Spidey had his arms crossed, making Wade wonder whether he had just imagined that.

“Since we don’t know why those data is collected and who’s the head of all that, we can’t risk people panicking or the mission failing because we’re not cautious enough with the information we have. Anything else?”

“Why don’t we cut their electricity supply?”

With a push to a button, Stark’s model flickered and disappeared “’Cause that’d totally kill the surprise part of our surprise party.”

~

The sneaking in part of the plan went slow, like really fucking slow, but unexpectedly smooth with Spidey’s soundless way of moving and Wade’s activated ninja walk as soon as yellow had stopped humming ‘Mission Impossible’. They’d passed a double door still decorated with children’s paintings and paper butterflies, making their way up a narrow flight of stairs. The lights in the hallways was switched on, but somehow dim and so they felt safely covered by their lack of noises as they moved forward.

“Black Widow reported she disabled three guards at the top floor and Wolverine got two hiding in a classroom, everything else seems to be quiet.” the low voice of Coulson spoke from the transmitter. “Team red: your way should be clear.” They rounded the corner of the hallway, meeting another fire door Wade opened with raised gun and as careful as the first. Silence surrounded them like a thick, airtight blanket, making his nerves shiver, and realizing that no, nothing was clear, an elbow collided with his face.

Two people, tall, clad in dark uniforms that covered their entire body and wearing helmets stood in front of them, a third sinking to the ground behind them, wounded by the shot Wade had fired upon reflex with the pain. Another four broke through the door to a classroom at their right, automatic pistols aimed at them. “The smaller one!” a mechanic sounding, changed voice shouted and one of them pointed at Spidey. He moved behind Wade, standing back to back with him so that Wade finally had a clear line of fire, pulling the triggers of his guns immediately and Spidey attacked the flanks of the half circle they’d formed. Heavy footsteps approached from the staircase they’d just ascended.

“The other’s a target too?”

“No, undesired side effects. Eliminate.”

“Down!” Wade shouted as he heard the twisted voices behind them. Feeling Spidey throwing himself to the ground just as he turned around, he started shooting at the new attackers, aiming for necks and chests, though in their uniforms they weren’t taking the damage Wade wanted them to.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Spidey webbing a guy’s feet to the ground, immediately jumping up and kicking at another’s neck, as one of them managed to get at his back, taser in hand. Wade spun around, leveling on the outstretched hand, pulling the trigger just as the taser connected to Spidey’s costume, his body going grotesquely still. The bullet hit right through the palm, taser falling to the ground, Peter’s pained shout wrenching at something deep inside Wade, making his vision go blank and burning like fire behind his ribs. In a blink he was on them, pressing the barrels of his guns directly to chests, necks and helmets now, finally causing real damage, protecting the body now slightly jerking on the ground. Pure combat broke loose around them. Wade felt them come closer, encircling them and – oh fuck, that’s not good – heard them behind him, when there, with a sharp sound, was a tug at his back and Wade realized a moment too late someone drew his katana’s. He tried to turn, but the blades already came down on his upper arms, separating them from his torso. Pain was swallowed by panic. The force of the blows had him stumbling, having nothing to regain balance without his arm to flail and he fell forward, his vision now crowded by heavy boots.

Before he could do anything else than worm on the slick ground, his chest burned with fresh wounds opening with the bullets fired into it and his right knee gave a loud crack under the weight of one of the uniformed fuckers stomping on it. His own sword was pressed against his throat and just as the blade cut Wade’s head off his crippled body, he saw Spidey break down under another shock, arms slinging around his neck and waist as he was slowly dragged backwards.

_No._

_No!_

Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck, no!

“PETER!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never ever written a fight scene, so if you feel like giving me a short review, I'd be so grateful.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again so unhappy with this one. I'm sorry.
> 
> If there's anybody who'd like to write a new summary for this (because I actually suck at those), I'd be incredibly thankful.

10\. _These hands open every door and every gate_

You can’t die now. Not right now. Not fucking now. Don’t die, don’t, please… Not now. Please, not now!

His begging was the only existing thing in the dark nothingness around him. His mind felt dizzy, torn between the faint drag of the abyss beneath him and his wish to resurface.

Not now, please, not now. Don’t die. Please don’t. Please…

Everything was chills and shadows spinning in slow circles, his being left in abeyance. A faint murmur ran over him, grasping the only solid feeling he consisted of.

You have to save him. 

Death’s kiss was cold and breath-taking, water flooding his mouth in forceful waves. Wade was drowning. The liquid weighed heavy on his tongue, leaving a salty taste and ran down his throat, filled his lungs to the brim. He felt his body drift off.

Not now. Please.

Panicked, he opened his eyes and swallowed half of the warm blood in his mouth, before spitting out the rest. His body heaved in painful shivers and jerks until he was on hands and knees, gaging. Blood and spit dripped on the linoleum covered floor, pooling in a bubbly brew. Extending a hand, he searched around the near ground for any of his weapons, finding at least one gun and both of his swords. His arms still shaking with the effort to regain their strength, he pushed himself up, his boots slipping on the slick ground.

You have to save him.

His skin burned and his head felt like his neurons imploded, but breathing heavily, he got up and made his first swaying steps down the hallway, costume sticky and clinging to his body.

Come on, hurry! Hurry!

He forced his muscles to work and his steps became steadier, faster, Wade grunting with the pain it caused. Peter. Save Peter. Where could they’ve taken him? His brain worked frantically to remember something through the headache, anything he’d seen of the goddamn plan; two floors, ventilation shafts leading to the basement, girls’ locker next to the gym, parking lot adjoining the sports field, driveway at the – yes! Driveway at the back of the building. Wade quickened his pace, finally dashing through the empty corridors, the drumming of his feet on the ground creating a steady chorus in his ears. 

_No, no, no, no, no-_

“Several agents down, I repeat, several agents down. Possible targets leaving the building. All available forces are instructed to secure the building and give first aid where needed. Do not, I repeat, do not follow-” Wade reached under his mask and, with an annoyed groan, pulled the transmitter out of his ear. Fuck off, Coulson. 

The light in the hallways was now brighter, making it harder for him to see, as his vision was still recalibrating and his nerves sang with tension. They couldn’t have been far away from the backside, they’d taken the path through the east wing, where there’d been another route drawn on the images, none of theirs, but he remembered. A green line running down the corridors of the model, leading out of the school and Wade realized as soon as the same green pierced his sight. An exit sign was glowing clearly above a dark door without handle - he’d seen the escape route. _For fuck’s sake, run!_ Pushing through the emergency exit shoulder first, he drew his katana in one smooth motion and jumped over the banister of the staircase, down onto the driveway, seeing the lights of a jeep flash up. Wade was at the driver’s door in seconds, practically tearing it open and pulling out one of the dark figures, shots being fired at him from the passenger seat, but he couldn’t care less. Every sharp pang added to the burning rage within him and, ignoring the bullet holes forming on his chest, stabbed into the car with his sword, thrusting the blade directly into the throat of the companion.

“You,” he growled and approached the other one, picking him up from the ground “Tell me. Where he. Is.” Babbling was the only thing following his instruction, so Wade pressed him to his chest, arm slung around his neck. “See, normally I’m always in for a good laugh, but right now this is not my joking voice, SO TELL ME WHERE HE IS!” He felt a hard gulp against his lower arm, a word being muttered between gasps for air “Am- Ambu- Ambulance” The guy raised one hand and pointed weakly down the driveway, Wade snapping his neck with a quick jerk, putting on the helmet from the dead body and climbed into the jeep. Flooring the gas pedal, gaining speed rapidly, Wade rushed down the driveway, smashing right through the gate. No matter how far they’d already come with Peter; Wade would get them.

The road had quickly led into a forest, running bendy through thick walls of trees only a lunatic would speed along. Needless to say the ambulance appeared within sight shortly after the thick branches had started to swallow the feeble light emitted by the stars and Wade passed the van, slamming on the brakes only yards ahead.

Not waiting for the angry shout of “THE FUCK?!” from the driver, Wade dived in through the passenger door, stabbing him like the guy before and, as two non-helmeted faces looked out of the window behind the seats, pulled the trigger of his gun twice. The bodies slumped down in the frame, so Wade couldn't see whether Peter was with them or not. Taking a second to steady his breath (no, not preparing for the worst, no, no, no) he got out again and rounded the car. Wade removed the helmet, let it fall carelessly from his now uncontrollably shacking fingers, reached for the handle of the ambulance and opened the door. Inside, there was Peter. He was chained to a huge chair-like metal piece, his normally powerful arms and legs unmovably trapped. Wade's heart wanted to stop beating and drop to the ground, but he forced himself to search the corpses for the keys.

Standing next to him, finally able to release Peter with a small plastic card he’d found at the same ring as the car keys, he noticed thin tubes running from IV bags into Peter’s veins. A bad feeling settled in Wade’s guts and icy shivers ran down his spine, his numb fingers fumbling at the punctures to carefully extract the lines. The colorless liquid trickling on the ground smelled like gas.

Running his hand softly over the different wounds, Wade fell onto his knees in front of him, wrapping his arms around his waist and buried his face in the crook of Peter’s neck.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no words. I feel so utterly stunned by the positive responses I receive. I haven't earned this. But I am so happy and grateful.
> 
> Quick reminder: I'll collect any prompts for my next piece [here](http://schierlingsbecher.tumblr.com/ask).
> 
> Thank you for all your love, I hope I can give it back anyhow with the rest of the story ♥

11\. _And love you a little more with every passing day_

The drive back had been painful silent. Peter was secured on the passenger seat, Wade throwing him nervous glances every two seconds and pleading every time to see his eyes open, his chest rising, but found his hopes shattered with every look, hearing the heart-splittingly faint wheeze that was Peter’s breath. He couldn’t break the quietness; no word, no syllable, no noise found its way past his lips, even his boxes were gone and had left him alone with that horrible sound of Peter dying. Wade knew he had to see a doctor this instant, but after the insane race through the forest it felt so, so wrong to take the risk of hurting Peter any more. His fingers had gripped the wheel tight, his shoulders shaking with the effort to sit up straight, but he had finally made it back to the camp, where among others Black Widow and several captives had been patched up.

When they’d seen the terrible condition Peter was in, they’d wanted to take him to a S.H.I.E.L.D. clinic, but Wade wouldn’t give his body away to the agents and broke two noses and a jaw as they tried to take him away, before Coulson stopped them. Wade had shouted and Coulson had tried to reason why he should step aside, but after everything that had just happened to Peter, he was not willing to let the people responsible for his suffer near him. Fortunately, it hadn’t been long before Stark stepped between them and had offered to take Peter immediately to Stark Tower, were he would be cared for. It was better than S.H.I.E.L.D. and at this point Wade had been so desperate to find any help for Peter that he’d agreed and let Stark take him back to New York. They’d taken a quickly organized helicopter, already connecting Peter to instruments and giving injections before take-off, while Wade had to wait for a S.H.I.E.L.D. transporter – the jeep had been confiscated as soon as Peter had been out there.

Rogers had taken the same transporter, stating he really had to get back to NY as fast as possible, but Wade imagined he’d done it for him and although he couldn’t show it with his heart practically vibrating in his chest and his mind running a mile a minute, he was grateful therefore. At first Cap had tried to keep up steady small talk, though as that didn’t work out, let Wade ramble mindlessly on the difference between Coke and Pepsi for half an hour. Shortly after they’d entered Stark Tower and were told Peter was now stable and put in infirmary at floor 79, Coulson had called, but Wade had refused the cell Cap wanted to hand him. He wasn’t interested in any information besides what the fuck they’d done to Peter and how this could’ve happened.

Partly because of the selective targeting on him, partly because Peter wasn’t wearing his mask, the access authorization to his room was top level, JARVIS checking every face double before letting anyone in. Wade had had some problems with getting through that, because although he was granted access, his face was hardly recognizable for the system and when he’d tried to get in, he’d set off the alarm as JARVIS had told him to wait and Wade had told him to hump the dryer and ripped out the control panel. Stark had eventually shown up, letting him in with a frown and muttering silently while repairing the touch pad. It was the only time that had happened, because Wade hadn’t left the room since then.

He had pushed the chair by the bed into the corner of the room, sitting on it for moments only to jump up again and walk over to Peter, looking at him with wide eyes. The wounds on his arms bruised a dark purple, forming a horrible contrast to his pale skin and the tubes disappearing in his nose and hands brought Wade back too vividly to the burning smell of the liquid that had been pumped into Peter’s body. The memory made his stomach turn. Close up, Wade also saw how chapped Peter’s lips were and, touching his hands softly with his fingers, felt how cold he was despite the blankets draped over his body.

What could they’ve done to him? They couldn’t have had enough time to cause serious damage, _could they_?

The thought didn’t vanish, so he’d hold Peter’s hands in his, hoping they’d adopt his warmth or magically borrow his healing factor, but nothing happened except for Wade’s fingers caressing Peter’s skin of their own accord. Whenever he’d notice this, Wade would retreat from Peter’s bed, wringing his hands.

Why didn't he wake up? Why didn't Peter open his damn eyes? Why did it take so fucking long? Sure, Peter’s self-healing wasn’t like his, but still… he at least had one. So what took him so long?

With every passing second, Wade got more nervous, pacing up and down, running his hands through his face.

This was unbearable. He approached the bed again and, making sure nobody saw him, placed his hand over Peter’s lower arm, careful not to brush the bruises. In the silence of the room, with Peter lying wounded and barely alive in front of him, Wade had to acknowledge it hadn’t been S.H.I.E.L.D.’s fault. It was his.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I can only say thank you for staying with me.
> 
> I have no words.

12\. _Just to struggle for your bliss_

Guilt was a feeling Wade thought he’d become used to. In his life, it seemed to come back to him sooner or later. He was guilty of being the insane, the murderer and the irresponsible one. He was guilty of being noisy and a real pain in the ass sometimes. He was guilty of giving people the creeps whenever he pulled of his mask. He was guilty of letting people down, even himself. Wade was guilty. He'd never deny that. And Peter was not. Peter visited his aunt every week and studied for university. Peter had a job and talked to his neighbors when he met them on the stairs. He was freakin’ Spider-Man, saving kids and grannies; doing things that were, when Wade was the one doing them, a reason to take your kid and change to the other side of the street, but kind and heroic when Peter did them. Spider-Man was a good guy, because Peter was a good guy. He volunteered for this shitty mission for S.H.I.E.L.D., he showed fucking Deadpool who he was and let him stay in his apartment for breakfast. Peter was everything and Wade - Wade was much less than that. And now Peter was hurt and unconscious, his breath shallow. And Wade was guilty once again. Running his fingers up Peter’s arm, he entwined their fingers for a fleeting moment. _God, I’m so sorry_.

He heard the whoosh of the door as Stark entered, coffee in hand and looking as tired as Wade felt. Sipping at the steaming drink, giving Wade a second to pull himself together. Stark leaned against the nightstand on Peter’s left, his eyes half-lidded and without focus. They’d never been friends, allies the most, but Stark liked Peter – because how could know him and not love sassy spiderness? And he was helping to get the damage fixed Wade had caused.

“Don’t you - I don’t know… have to pee or anything?”

Wade didn’t look up, but responded nonetheless, crossing his arms “Nah, Spidey and I are like brothers – no, like lovers! We share everything, even the catheter.”

Hearing that, Stark stopped in his movement for a second, his muscles strained, before setting the mug aside, not looking at the liquid in it. “Okay, let’s pretend I didn’t hear this, because I’m here to talk to you. About him.” He rolled his eyes towards Peter and Wade followed his gaze, a cold pressure filling his guts.

“So you know what happened to him?”

“I’ve been thinking about it. I wondered what could possibly knock him off this long. He doesn’t have any severe wounds, just those punctures. He looks like a junkie, but not like they wanted to sell his kidneys on ebay. Or did you see something back in that van? Something like a cut or anything his healing could’ve cleared by now?”

“…No?”

Stark nodded, crossing his hands behind his head. “That’s where my brain started working. See the nasty color of his skin? See how dark the bruises are? Well… I think that they didn’t only pump something in – but something out too. Blood to be precise. At least that’s my assumption, the test are unreliable with that shit still running through his veins. I think they already took what they wanted. And I think we should take a look at the data I got before S.H.I.E.L.D. stepped on my feet. And with us, I mean me, Steve and you.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one's a bit shorter, because normally 12 and 13 would've been a unit.
> 
> You might be interested in that: I was thinking of something like teenage!Spideypool AU after I finish this - Peter being 14 and the victim of bullies at school. Wade, 16 and not an angel himself, falls in love with the cute boy with the black eye. Would you like that? (Plus I have plans for the poor-as-fuck-roommates-AU.)

13\. _To erase your worries_

Something pressed on his shoulders, making his knees go shaky and want to bend to the force pushing him down.

Everything went blurry around him. The air lost all of its warmth, becoming thin and making it hard to breathe, the smell of the colorless liquid mixing with the sharp taste of copper on his tongue. At a single blow he was back in a different hospital room, in a different time, lying in a bed, his aching body covered by a starched sheet.

_Experiments._

Even if Stark was right and they already had what they wanted…

_I can’t be sure they won’t come back for the rest of him. We of all people should know that by now…_

“You still have that data?” Wade asked, endeavored to steady his voice, searching for anything to say to distract his mind from running down the well-known path.

“JARVIS’s saving back-ups of almost everything that’s ever been on my system. Pepper is despairing of deleting certain nudes I’ve found. So yeah. I couldn’t get a proper look at them with everything happening, but everything’s there. The data, not the nudes.” Gesturing with the one hand, he reached for his mug with the other, straightening his body. “So, you’re with us?”

Of course he was. If Wade was guilty for Peter’s pain, he was the one responsible for making up for it. Plus Peter earned every help Wade could offer right now. Because Peter trusted. And cared.

With a short nod, he agreed. Stark headed for the door, leaving the room and Wade, who took his chance to cast a last worried glance at Peter.

He wasn't feeling good at the thought of letting Peter alone, but he'd seen himself that JARVIS wasn't fooled easily. He had to trust like Peter trusted. The meeting sure wouldn't take that long and if it did, Wade might see those eyes open again when he returned. An egoistic thought crossed his mind as he took in the mute figure: _Please don’t wake up when I’m not there_. His gaze was intense under his mask, taking in every detail of Peter’s thin face; the glazed eyes showing under his not fully closed lids, his hollow cheeks and rough lips. _Scratch that. Please, just wake up._


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 6 am and I can't even seperate up from down (so I will reread this tomorrow). I'm so tired, not completly happy with it, but thanks to [my lovely friend](http://the-pudding-is-a-lie.tumblr.com/), I am... okay with it. Feel free to tell me about everything borthering you.

14\. _They are keys_

Cap was already in the lab, sitting at Stark’s huge desk, rubbing his tired eyes. Wade silently wondered what time it even was. Rogers offered him the chair right next to him, Stark taking the seat in front of the screen, but Wade leaned against the wall behind the table. He wasn’t sure whether he was ready to see whatever data those hackers had wanted, and Stark was more skilled in technical stuff anyhow. Especially since this was his system.

“Okay, ladies. Let’s see what’s behind door number one.” Stark announced with a deep sigh, face a frown, Wade trying to stay calm. On the double click that followed, two different reactions showed up on the heroes faces: Rogers scrunched his eyebrows, Stark raised his, sipping at his coffee slowly.

“Is this-“

“I think so.”

_What?_

_What what?_

_What do they see?_

_Well, we don't know. We're just voices in our head. But their faces indicate a certain degree of bewilderment, obviously caused by whatever information is provided._

_Oh man, so we have to guess? Like the recipe for Cherry Coke? But something more Spidey, right? Ooh, a nasty manual on insecticide; or amputa-_

Oh fuck, no, no, not that word! A shiver of horror went through his body, pushing images and fears into his consciousness that Wade had believed belonged only to his nightmares. His stomach turned, making his fingers tremble, again he tasted the sharp metal and the sound of the liquid’s trickle on the ground filled his ears. All this was his fault, fuck! His heart beat was faint. He knew he started to panic, but their reaction could’ve been everything and Wade had gone through enough to picture what people could do to each other. Amputaions, diseases, a healing factor constantly fighting with your body. Peter... Experiments – what if they'd tested anything to kill him, making his death slow and painful, so Wade would have to watch him die, trying to hold his life like sand running through his fingers? Couldn’t they just tell him the ugly truth so he could start to snap and tear his mind to small pieces? He crossed his arms in front of his chest, forcing his breath to leave his lungs and buried his fingertips in his biceps, feeling the skin bruise under the hard touch.

“And I thought I was the one supposed to talk incoherent bullshit to himself," Wade huffed heavy, features strained under the mask, gritting his teeth.

_Are we so desperate to initiate such a weak attempt to get involved?_

_Aww, what a question! Of course we are!_

_When we don’t muster the courage to look at evidences ourselves, we should accept that they will find out what Peter has gone through and hence inevitably save him._

_… Have you just called us a coward?_

“It’s serum formula. A lot of it. Tested components, structure, stability and tests,” Stark stated, his eyes not leaving the screen, “Of course they only got the failed ones. We don’t have a lot of data of that one successful application and what we have is spread over burned sheets we store at the basement.”

Wade knew the place he talked of. He happened to stumble over the stockroom when he was taking a look at Stark Tower as… let’s call it ‘not directly invited guest’. But now was not the time to tell Stark, or to think about this trip. _Concentrate, Wade, this shit is important._ Start with the simple things. When they stole the formula, or anything they could get of it, they surely wanted to reproduce that brew. Okay, they wouldn’t be the first to try and fail, but this couldn’t be the whole thing; Logan had said it were data ‘bout all of them.

Stark and Rogers shared a glance.

“Yeah, I really don’t want to interrupt those lovely little memories of serum and fathers and stuff now playing in both of your heads, but that’s kinda lame for me, so: anything else?”

He saw how Stark’s grip around the handle of the mug shifted, now holding it with more force than necessary, but he didn’t say anything. “They also took a lot of medical records. Hm, quiet some… Doctor Bruce Banner, Peter Parker, Logan Howlett, Wade Wilson-“

“Wait, you've got my anamnesis Where'd you get that?” Wade asked, baffled for a moment.

“I’m a genius, if you didn’t notice. The virtual world is at my fingertips. Besides, I’m not putting up with people considered as crazy before checking their background. Maybe that’s not a genius thing to do, but a clever one, which I happen to be too.”

“So, someone did research” Rogers interrupted before Wade could ask whether he also knew about the oceans of fanfiction existing about him, “on people who somehow got physically affected by a medium and now have advanced abilities.”

“Superpowers”

“Whatever you call them. They’ve wanted information about them, am I right?”

“At least not as wrong as other times,” Stark murmured into his coffee.

Rogers gave him a stern glance at that, but continued right away. “They have those data about failed tests and a half-finished formula. And they’re gathering information about people who’ve undergone an exposure of… genetically modifying material. I think I see what they were looking for.”

And Wade saw it too. They’d been looking for a feature to join the serum and the person injected with it together. His lungs only filled as he forced his muscles to work, feeling the strain of his skin and the heaviness in his stomach. The twisted voice echoed in his ears, repeating the words from the battle: _The other’s a target too? - No, undesired side effects._ Wade had not been a target, because… _undesired side effects_ … He was the worst example for any experiment like that gone wrong. Well, he was alive and everything, but insane and uncontrollable. With that, Logan was out of the party too, since Wade’s healing factor was partly made of his, so it'd probably lead to the same problems. Bruce Banner… that had been radiation, right? But an army of guys who’d first have to freak out and are naughty hulks slamming anything that crossed their path… Nah, wasn’t really an option either. And then Peter… Wade didn’t know how Peter had gotten his powers ( _we should ask him sometime!_ ), but he’d never seen him have equally-leveled problems as the others… And wasn’t Venom, like the example they’d needed, somewhere out there, able to live on his host?

“Do we have any new stuff from that shitty school?” Wade asked grumbling, gaze now fixed on discolored spots on the ceiling, where perhaps acid had hit the slabs.

“We’ve found that office just when Coulson reported about Black Widow. We got it, but it’s all S.H.I.E.L.D.’s now.”

Okay, so screw that. It would probably even take Stark too long to hack S.H.I.E.L.D.’s data base and as soon as they’d have their update, the agency would take their new toy away from them and Wade’s playfellows would be grounded immediately. _So think, Wade_. He remembered the bad feeling he had had when he’d heard of this mission and Logan’s cautious behavior back in the helicopter. And didn’t Stark’s and Rogers’ concern about these data tell him they found it as suspicious as him? Wade had assumed they’d been told more, for being Avengers and the agency’s dutiful lap dogs, but maybe he’d been wrong. Maybe top secret really meant ‘none of other people’s shit’ at S.H.I.E.L.D.

He folded his hands behind his head, running his fingers over his suit-covered neck, the skin beneath it itching worse after wearing the material for quite a while. S.H.I.E.L.D. must’ve analyzed that data, Wade would bet his left arm, or probably even a stack of tacos on that, ‘cause they would’ve wanted to know which little pooch pissed on their shoes and also must’ve come to the same conclusion as them. So why would they let Peter join the mission? He was no Avenger, not a real one, plus he was the target – they couldn’t want a mutant-spider-motherfucker army walk the streets and take over cities. They could’ve gone without Peter and his knowledge too, since Stark had been there and with Rogers’ they’d been much faster than him and Spidey. _‘Cause those assholes held us back_. But... no. That wasn’t true... Steve said he’d heard the report of Black Widow as they arrived at that office. So they’d been there even before they were attacked. And how could that badass Russian miss at least seven enemies on their floor? Directly on their way? _They didn’t even give Pete a partner, they’d asked for somebody to do it_. The question that had already crossed his mind when he’d heard Peter was having a roll in that little play came up again, now whispered by the dark voice from the back of his mind: _Who even asked him?_


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one feels a little lighter to me.

15\. _And sword_

He had told Stark and Rogers that he wanted to babysit the itsy-bitsy spider again, on which Cappy was about to respond, but had stopped as Stark had nodded him off, not without eyeing him with an unfazed expression. Wade was fine with that.

Getting out of the elevator on Peter’s floor, he saw a redhead leave his room, pausing in the door frame as her glance fell on him. His mind went blank. They’d come. They’d come to take Peter, or kill him, or harm him any more. He reached for his belt, finding the holster empty, since Stark’s people had taken his weapons at the entrance. His body acted on instinct, contracting his arm muscles as Wade took large steps towards her and already went through her weak spots mentally - a foot smaller than me, mobility limited by suit, high heels; bad to run, good to slip - when she suddenly extended a hand towards him, her posture a little too stiff, her eyes slightly widened, but a smile on her lips.

“Mr. Wilson, I assume. Virginia Potts.”

A jolt shot through his brain, his abs twitching with his struggle to stop in motion as a breath got stuck in his throat. He felt a strangely intense throb in his chest, his fingers shuddering in tension. It’s been a long time since he’d last been Mr. Wilson to anybody, Wade couldn’t even recall who’d addressed him that way. He found himself too stunned to attack.

“You may know me as Pepper.”

_Ooh._

_Ooh!_

“Oh, lady, you can call me Deadpool,” he said with a wink, swallowing hard around the thought that he had already planned to choke her. Ignoring her outstretched hand, he scratched his chin; mostly to ensure himself he was still wearing his mask. Now she was the second one this week he’d almost- “’Cause that’s what all the ladies call me, besides ‘yes’ and ‘god’.”

“I’m very sure they do.” She looked back at Peter, still lying in his bed, motionless. Wade’s gaze followed hers. “I just came here to instruct JARVIS to give Mr. Parker a dose of the inhibitor our tests have found. It’s no antidote, but should suppress the effect of the injection as long as it takes to find out what exactly runs in his system. Perhaps his self-healing will then have a chance to support our efforts to bring him back to full health.”

“… Cool” Now he felt her eyes on his face, a much lighter expression on her features than before.

“You can go in and keep company. He might feel dizzy or even scared when he wakes up, which could now happen every moment, depending on his body to take what we offer." Her smile was warm and honest, melting Wade’s fear off his soul. It reminded him of Peter’s. "There should be a familiar face around him.”

Wade felt a burning spread on his cheeks, one that had nothing to do with his marred skin, as he absent-mindedly raised a thumb, already passing her and approaching the bed. When he could see Peter’s face up close, he heard the door being closed and exhaled a relieved sigh he didn’t realize he’d been holding, some of the load on his shoulder slumping to the ground. So Peter wouldn’t die. At least not today (all James Bond jokes aside here) and Wade could feel a spark ignite in his chest, spreading partly warmth and partly stinging heat in his chest.

Since nobody was around to see him, he took Peter’s hand with his free one, fumbling for his cell with the other. Wade only had to slide his finger over the surface twice, before pressing call.

“Hm?”

“Wolvy!” Wade boomed with happiness, “Merely separated for hours and I already miss my hair ball. Hope you’re not home yet, your stinky cigar has to wait a while longer. See, I was thinking we can take a little trip and visit some new friends. How about a little Canadian Twilight-style team-up: I’m Edward, ‘cause I’m seducing the ladies with my sexy, mysterious charm and you’re Jacob… mostly for all that doggy stuff.”

“New friends, eh?”

“Yup, those who shot our asses. Thought we could return the favor.” A long moment, nothing was heard on the other line but steady, rough breathing. Wade already thought Logan had fallen asleep, when a deep sigh grumbled in his ear.

“How’s the bub?”

A cold weight dropped on his lap, but he laughed nonetheless. “Aw, you should see my sleepy baby boy, he’s so much better now!”

“So he’s not better, hm?”

“No, no, he’s fine! They’ve got really cool stuff in their lab, I’d give anything to cause a little havoc in there, and they’ve got doctors and narcissistic playboys and their assistants here, the bestest of hands to be in.” he stated cheery, not sure whether he tried to persuade Logan or himself.

"I see," the raspy voice gave back, "Count me in." 

“That’s great, W-” Wade stopped as he felt delicate pressure on his fingers, his eyes dropping immediately on Peter’s face. “Need to hang up, call you back, sweetie”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, watching The Hobbit is good for writing, but bad for having time to write.
> 
> Only wanted to say: although Wade here is talking about the bathrooms at Stark Tower, he truely hasn't left Peter's side but is telling anything to distract him. Just in case you wondered (didn't know whether this was obvious enough).

16\. _And pillow_

Relief washed over him like a warm gush of water, ran down his neck, shoulders and spine, pooling somewhere in his stomach. He softly rubbed the knuckles moving under his palm, reassuring that yes, someone was there – even if it was only him. Wade watched how first Peter’s forehead wrinkled, than his lids twitched, brown eyes swimming back and forth, before focusing on him.

“Wwwwhhh…” His voice was barely more than a hoarse breath, but it made something brilliantly golden bloom in his chest, sending a tender smile on his features.

“That’s my name don’t wear it out. Wassup, Spidey-Boy?”

“Couhd assske same. Whereah we?”

“The billionaire tin-man with daddy issues invited us to his sweet little home. Cozy place though, the bathrooms are really nice and smell like pine tree. We totally have to ask for that air freshener brand. On the contrary the Stark-butler-system doesn’t even have solitaire.” He chuckled and glanced over Peter. “How are you?”

“Mm cohwd”

“You’re cold?” he repeated with a raised eyebrow and as Peter moved his head sluggish in something like a nod, Wade squeezed his fingers before letting go. The room was barely furnished, only the bed, the night table and two white wardrobes occupying the room, so Wade just had to search them for mere seconds. Finding spare blankets in a drawer, he waved them around for Peter to see and spread one of them over his frame. “See, much better.” The mild tug at the corners of Peter’s mouth made Wade grin like a madman. When he saw Peter’s hand lift off the covers, he gently touched his wrist with his fingertips, feeling the tremble of Peter’s muscles through his gloves. _Polite little Pete probably just wants to thank you_ , Wade thought, _since he can’t really brofist you. Wait, maybe he wanted to-_ He exhaled calmly, allowing himself to ignore his concern and brushed over Peter’s pulse point, finding a faint throb he hadn’t felt before.

Just when the idea of pressing his palm against Peter’s or his fingers entwining with his crossed his mind for a brief second that had his heart fluttering, Peter pulled his hand free, Wade’s arm jerking back reflexive. He hadn’t said that aloud, had he? Well done again, he’s barely awake and has to bother with the shattered mind Wade was. Regret soaked his brain, but Wade grinned nonetheless, covering his doubt with flirtation. “Guy love’s no gay love Pete, homophobia is a bad thing.”

Ignoring what he’d said, Peter raised his hand a little more, even tried to push his body up a bit, but Wade was quick to support his shoulder and head with his hands, laying him back onto the pillow. He had to bend slightly over the bed and used the angle to come a little closer to Peter’s face, breathing in his sweet scent. “I bet that’s what your wet dreams start with.” He murmured before laughing, but his words went unheard once more, Peter hooking a finger in the hem of his mask. Wade’s eyes went wide.

“No, no, no Pete, you don’t want to see that now. We don’t have a barf bag.”

Peter now opened his eyes completely, staring at him with all his warmth, his whole being fixed on him intensely. Whether it was a plea or a request, with Peter’s gaze ghosting over his face and the warmth he emitted slowly spreading beneath his chin and going down his throat, Wade couldn’t deny him either of them after what he’d gone through because of him. Obviously, today everything went directly to the merc's soft heart. Wade carefully pulled one hand free, slid his fingers under the material over his neck and removed the mask in one smooth motion. Peter relaxed noticeably against Wade’s hand still lying between his head and the pillow, his view dancing over the scarred skin of his face. Though a nervous prickle made Wade fully aware of every wound stretching over him, his bald head and the blurred color of his eyes, he didn’t turn away and let Peter have his moment. The air became thick around him and he concentrated on the deep color of Peter’s hair, ruffled and messy like when he’d first seen it.

“Hey Whade”

“Hm?”

“Bet that’s ut your weddreams sdards ith.”

Bursting with laughter, Wade threw his head back, a throaty laugh also coming from Peter.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never happy with my chapters, I hate that.
> 
> I love hugs and I think Deadpool gives the best, sorry.

17\. _They are coat_

Wade had started to discuss what his favorite ad was on TV currently, thereby touching topics like the new Sailor Moon reboot and why he thought monkeys would make great housemaids but poor pets (they have opposable thumbs and a tail, pro for dusting the shelves, contra for keeping them in a pet carrier) without mentioning anything that Rogers, Stark and he had found out or assumed, although Peter had tried to ask him what had happened. Wade had just spoken up, increasing his enthusiasm. When Peter didn’t seem to mind the distraction, he had continued with the story how he and Thor had ended up in the stomach of a green dinosaur going rampage through Manhattan, as his ringtone made him freeze in a big gesture.

With the whole 'Peter's back to life'-thing, and Wade's tries to not make him worry too much by telling Pete what they're about to do, time had passed quiet fucking fast. Sure, Peter wouldn't worry about him, because why, but if they were right about that serum, Wade's plan was to tell Peter after he'd taken care that a) Peter was safe b) that serum would not be produced and c) he had taken the chance to show them that no one fucked with Wade's precious spiderling.

“Um… that’s Wolvy,” Wade explained, suddenly feeling caught, “He’s really jealous sometimes, craving attention 24/7, you know…”

Peter’s sight dropped to the pocket where the music now stopped “Everything alright?”

_‘When you start babbling you most likely lie.’_

“Yeah, just… haven’t seen each other in a long time. He said he’s missing me – more with his eyes than with words, but still.” Wade swayed his head, already thinking about how they could track the assholes down that had wanted Peter hurt “And I sorta promised to meet up with him after all the mission-shit.”

“And… where are you going?”

We’re gonna find the jerks who want to create a human-compatible super soldier serum with your DNA and almost killed you while taking it; I’m gonna rip their fucking heads off and shove them up their asses and give them a colonoscopy with my favorite riffle afterwards.

“Gonna have some shots.”

“Oh…”

Peter nodded slowly, turning his head away. His face was expressionless, but the dark pupils searched around the room for something to focus on. Wade followed the movement, he knew that look. It was the same thing he did whenever a dull emptiness seemed to swallow senses, leaving only bitter traces. His heart clenched in his chest.

_Is he… is he sad?_

_Feels more like lonely._

_But, but we’re here!_

_We certainly are, but we just told him we would leave him now. Judging from the fact that he was unconscious and was severely injured, we can conclude he still is in pain. He also is at Stark Tower, a place he might know, but humans tend to want to be home when not at full health. All that has an impact on his stress level, making him probably feel even uneasier. He needs somebody he knows, a friend and since he asked us to take off our mask, we can assume that this is us._

_Wow, right in the feels… this is - I think we have something in our eye…_

A deep sigh got stuck in his throat. Now he'd upset Peter in order to help him... Why did his attempts to fix things always turn out to be fucking fails? The things Wade would give to comfort Peter right now… he looked so lost and Wade’s heart was aching; he couldn’t see him like that. _Come on, fuck it, what’s the worst that could happen? Besides he punches you in your goddamn face and telling you to never come near him again you fucking creep? Would be totally worth it..._

Awkwardly, Wade stepped a little closer to Peter’s bed, who still faced the other side of the room. With a reassuring deep breath, he slid his arms under Peter’s shoulders, carefully lifting his body up a little and embraced him. Brown strands tickled his face like butterfly kisses, a soft caress on his strained skin, smelling faintly like a fruity hair product under the washing powder scent clinging to the sheets. A soft sigh brushed his ear and Wade felt Peter’s cheek meet his neck, his head leaning against his, and Wade hugged him a little tighter in relief.

Peter’s body living and breathing in his arms – it felt so surreal, but wonderful. When Peter was still Spidey, Wade had often thought about kissing him; on his mouth or cheeks, on his chin, nose or just on his forehead. He'd imagined where he'd find the courage to try it; after a fight, both bruised and panting, Wade would just press their masked mouths together, which of course would immediately be followed by a sharp slap to his face. Or when they’d meet on some random rooftop, Wade would call him tiniest spider and kiss his head, quickly jumping of the building with a laugh. It would always be short and masked and ended with a joke. Okay, almost always. Some nights, especially after they’d hung out together and ate greasy fast food, Spidey’s mask having been rolled up to his nose, Wade had lied on his bed, thinking. How would it feel to kiss those lips, skin on skin? Of course Spidey would never let him, but hey… he was allowed to at least imagine it.

In his phantasy, Spidey would taste like pizza, because they’d just eaten that, and would respond to the touch with soft moans while Wade’s hands would pull him closer. Those phantasies often became messy, the night ending in a mix of hot touches and cold showers.

But now he was Peter. Peter who always seemed so young and innocent. And enveloping him like a coat one size too big, felt like it was everything Wade could ever have asked for. Shyly, he ran a hand through the short hair at Peter’s nape, his veins vibrating with joy as he noticed Peter rubbing his shoulder blade gently. Smiling, he let Peter go and put on his mask again, a light prickle settling in his tummy.

“See you later baby boy.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always: not how I wanted it, but... humph
> 
> I truely need a native english-speaking beta, that might make this a lot easier.

18\. _And spear_

Fortunately, Stark was a smart guy and had figured out that Wade somehow planned on finding the hackers and all their beat-up troupes to repay what they’d done to Peter and had let some of his virtual magic do the work of tracking them for Wade. He was fine with that since he hadn’t really had a plan how he’d manage to do that without wasting an incredible amount of time. Fortunately too, Stark seemed to be pissed off enough to give them a free ride with one of the pilotless minicopters he had designed for the military back in the old days. Good thing about those was that they were not detectable via radar, because of their small size and special shape. Oh man, screw S.H.I.E.L.D. stuff when you can get Stark tech.

When Wade had asked whether he wanted to join the boys’ night out, Stark had declined, saying he was too tired and S.H.I.E.L.D. might find out about it, but he’d thrown a glance to Peter’s room and Wade had wondered if that was really true or if Stark wanted to take a look at Peter. Thinking it through, Wade also wondered if Stark maybe wasn’t tired, but worried. Peter had that effect on people, Wade had first-hand experience.

Now, he and Logan were sitting opposite each other in the minicopter, their knees brushing, as they flew closer to the hide-out of the hackers, something like a somewhat spacious bunker-like building almost completely underground. Not really the big thing Wade had expected. Most of the flight had passed with Wade explaining their theory of what happened to Logan, who’d accepted Wade’s assumption with a grunt. What to say, Logan’s an easy guy as long as he wants to be one.

Since Wade had finished, silence had settled between them, empty land passing the windows, offering not much of a view, but Wade concentrated on it nonetheless, his mind busy with controlling his anger, when Logan spoke up.

“Wade?”

“Yes, precious?”

His voice was a little quieter than normally, making the roughness of it more prominent. “Don’t gemme wrong here, but err… You seem to… sorta… like that Spider-kid.”

“Of course I like him! But not as much as my poochie.” Wade grinned brightly, but his mind already pushed the panic button. Logan wasn’t really trying to talk about Peter, was he? Wade eyed his slumped figure suspiciously; he wasn’t facing him, but looking down on his hands, fiddling with his fingers. He was uncomfortable. Oh shit, he _was_ trying to talk about Peter. Wade gripped his knees tightly.

“Yeah, but I don’t mean ‘like’ like like… more like… like for real. You know?”

“More like no.” His heart drummed against his rips, adrenaline running in his system. 

“But… that’s what I mean and… if you do, I mean it’s cool if you do, but if… I think you’re making a mistake.”

“Aw, I know where flea’s biting: you’re jelly again! I’ve told you a hund-“

A growl interrupted him, followed by a quick flash of adamantium in the dark night “For fuck’s sake, Wade! I’m trying to be serious! Okay, listen, I’m just gonna talk to the part of your brain paying attention. You shut off the rest or I’ll do it for ya” Logan clenched his fist, retracting his claws to run a hand over his face “All I wanna say is: If you like that boy, it’s probably a bad idea to rampage through hordes of people, even if they wanted to kill your bub. You gonna kill a lot of them and I can’t recall that Spider-boy ever doing it. ‘M not fond of it either. What I’m saying is: He won’t like that you slayed them to take revenge. We should just get in there, scare the shit outta them, smash all their crap and bring back the data on the serum and genetics.”

Wade felt his fingers twitch, torn apart between the logic part of his brain and the rampant one, which had started an immediate war against each other. On the one hand, he knew Logan was right. Peter had never killed anybody when it could be avoided anyhow (like Batman, must have something to do with the Animalia-affinity), even got Wade to try to follow his example, since Wade always ended up left without a word when he bluntly shot someone. Peter wouldn’t appreciate what he was about to do and Wade could imagine his deeply disappointed expression on hearing what he’d done without much effort. On the other hand he still saw Peter’s body jerk with the electric shock, Peter dragged away by rough hands, Peter connected to that IV, Peter unconscious, Peter hurt – a cruel gallery accentuated with the smell of the colorless liquid and the sound of his screaming mind. A pressure built behind his eyebrows and Wade scratched his cheek to distract himself from the upcoming headache.

He had to think of Peter’s face when he’d said he had to go, how it felt to see disappointment on his features so clearly. _If you do this, he most likely won’t let you comfort him again. Ever again._ God, he almost felt Peter’s soft touch on his shoulder.

“Okay Wolvy, you spoil my fun, you help me to make them piss their panties.”

Logan really rolled his eyes at that. “Shouldn’t be a problem for you: big entrance, huge performance.”

He didn’t say more, but Logan and Wade had gone through enough fights together that he only had to think about that for a moment, before a slow smile spread on Wade’s lips.

“No problem at all.”

~

The minicopter had landed some miles away after flying them over the territory in several circles so they knew where to go. Logan and Wade sat at the roof of the bunker, peeking through a skylight partly covered with the sand constantly blowing around them with the sharp wind. They saw some people, six clad in lab coats and one guy in a blue suit (obviously the one in charge), sitting on a chair next to a blackboard. Bah, blue…

“So: We’ll get in there, I’ll take care they’re paying attention to you and you- you’re being you.”

Basically it.

A tremor ran through his body, nervousness now hitting on him with full force. He had to do this for Peter. The wind was the only hearable sound and it lay heavy in his ears, the lack of sounds bringing the voices' whisper into focus: What if it wouldn’t be enough? What if they continued? What if it wasn’t enough? The tremor became stronger and Wade broke out singing “ _Let's face the facts about me and you, a love unspecified. Though I'm proud to call you Wolvy bear, the crowd will always talk and sta-_ “

“Shut up, Wade.”

“I just thought that song is perfect for our bromantic team-up,” Wade laughed, but stopped as pressure built up in his chest. _Do this. You can do this. No killing. Do this. For Pete._ Concentrating on this thought and this thought alone, he continued with wiggling eyebrows, “Would you do me the honor?”

Logan was obviously not in flirty mood, ‘cause he shattered the window with protruding claws, and upon hearing a shout from the room beneath him, Wade’s muscles strained, his mind went blank. This was his job. This was what he had to do. Without waiting another second, he jumped down into the small lab, all eyes on him.

Logan landed behind him with a loud, dull thud, Wade spreading his arms as he jumped to his feed grinning. “¡Hola, mis amigos! I know we’re not invited to the party, but see… In case you live in a hole in the ground,” Wade looked around and waved his own words off with a laugh, “Okay, this one was mean. Anyway! In case you don’t know, we’re super famous Wolverine and Deadpool and showing up on parties uninvited is a rude thing to do, but you all know how celebrities are these days!” Wade slowly turned around to smile at everyone in the room, Logan already walking to them, glances landing on his shiny claws. “Wolvy does the round with the offering bag, while I deliver the sermon, so please… open your ears and hearts for me!”

Logan had reached the blackboard, running his claws over the surface with a squeaky noise, lab staff shuddering, all eyes going wide. Perfect. 

“Dear Congregation, we have gathered here today to hear the great word of sanity speaking to us through an insane mouth! Praised be this day. Brother Wolvy, play that organ for us!”

A rough huff was heard from him, a noise somewhere between amusement and don’t-you-tell-me-what-to-do, as he stepped towards the lab bench and whipped off every fragile glass container, instrument and bottle with one arm, the broken pieces adding to those of the window. The man in the suit let a choked breath loose, Logan’s hand immediately going for his throat, holding him tightly. All heads turned towards them.

“Ah, behold the one touched by a godly light, so he shall bring us the good tidings of joy!”

Wade reached for the guy held in Logan’s grip, frozen in shock, taking him by the scruff of his neck, pressing the barrel of his gun under his chin. Slowly, he dragged him to the mess on the floor, bubbles coming from the mix of the strong smelling liquids. He could just shove his face in there; let him have some of his own medicine ( _wait, pun intended?_ ) but Wade wasn’t sure whether serious deformity was any better to Peter than straightly shooting him. Instead, he lowered his head to the shaking man, whispering sweetly into his ear “Don’t you worry, I am the holy spirit, announcing the words of salvation. You better listen closely: If you ever touch, hurt, come near, look at or plan on attacking Spider-Man again, I will fucking shoot you right through your fucking brains.”

He felt the guy’s struggle, his attempts to pull his head away from the gun, but the more he tried, the harder Wade pushed, Logan circling the room again, making everyone aware of the threat this was. Wade barked out a laugh.

“Now, sing to us, angel! Word. For. Word. If you ever touch, hurt, come near, look at or plan on attacking Spider-Man again…” He shook him violently, stressing every syllable with a thrust of his gun into the sensitive flesh. The words came burbling.

“Gough gihhh f-“

“Oh no, come on, like you have some balls, you’re no ministrant, are you?” He pressed the gun against the man’s temple, shouting “TRY AGAIN!”

“You will fucking shoot us right through our fucking brains.”

“Say that again, darling girl.”

“You will fucking shoot us right through our fucking brains.”

“And once again for good measure.”

“You will fucking shoot us right through our fucking brains.”

A collective shuttering breath went through the room, some of the staff reaching for chairs to support their wobbly knees. It was going better than Wade had thought. “Ah, I sense the truth of his words!” Pointing his gun around the room, randomly aiming for heads hiding behind hands “And now the choir, please!”

“You will fucking shoot us right through our fucking brains,” low voices mumbled.

“Yeah, that’s more like it!” Wade exclaimed happily, throwing the guy to the ground. “You’ve done so well, noble disciple and shall now receive the blessing!” His arm stretched automatically, muscles tense, his sight going over every frightened pair of eyes in the room before Wade pulled the trigger without aiming. An agonized cry rang through the room, a pool of blood forming on the ground as the man tried to cover the wound on his inner thigh with his hands. “Though nothing can cleanse our tainted congregation of sin, the dear lord has whispered to me to give you another chance to go back to the straight and narrow path he has set for all of you.”

The pool reached his shoes and as he took a step towards the door, a thin line of blood followed his movement. Logan stomped on the now sizzling brew on the ground and Wade felt his heart swell with brotherly affectopn for him. He'd been right. Wade could only be thankful and start to hope he'd made a lasting impression.

“Remember: I’m wearing red like Santa Clause because I also always know who’s been naughty and who’s been nice. Sleep tight!” With a last bow, he made his leave through the porthole door, holding it open for Logan to follow him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll just sit here, quitly asking myself why you keep liking this. Don't get me wrong: I love you all for your love... but it's too much for my little brain to understand. Just... thank you ♥

19\. _And shield_

As soon as the door closed behind them, they heard people move, frantic voices whispering to each other and someone was shouting for a first aid kit. Logan planted himself in the adjoined corridor, looking threateningly despite being shorter than Wade, all strained muscles and fur, while Wade turned his head in all directions, making his neck creak. “You think that did the trick, brother furry?”

“Can never be sure,” he said grumbling, his gaze wandering down the hallway, “but they didn’t seem too happy.”

“Ha! No, they didn’t.” Wade tried to ignore the first part of what Logan had said, concentrating on what else they had to do. With a little luck they’d just destroyed all the results those assholes had gained; Wade at least couldn’t imagine they’d have another lab in this small as fuck batcave. _There still is the data stuff to eliminate_. It had to be here because first it’s been their bread crumps leading Hansel and Gretel to the witch’s cottage and second they couldn’t do their research without it. “Let’s make ourselves a home and have a look around, Wolvy.”

In fact, there wasn’t much to say about the bunker. The corridor they were in was the heart of it, leading to the lab on the one end and having only neon lamps to illuminate it that made everything look like a shabby military base. Wade felt reminded of Weapon X for a short second when the smell of chemicals hit them as they passed a small storage room. Judging by the shiver going through Logan’s body, he’d had the same flashback. They also found a kitchenette and a room behind which a lot of noise was heard, probably from a TV. Wade and Logan agreed this was the staffroom, in there the beat-up troops from the school, so they skipped paying them a visit before they hadn’t found their computer lab. Well, lab was a bit much to call the tiny room they entered shortly after…

It somehow resembled Wade’s living room; an old desk had been pushed to one corner of the room, a dusted screen on top of it, the rest of the wall occupied with a low-humming station that looked like prop from a science fiction movie from the early 80’s. Again Wade found himself disappointed by the lack of breath-taking magnitude. _Okay, but this will be much easier to crash. No high-end security fire wall, their password might as well be ‘123’… Be positive about it. You can protect Peter from further damage with just a click. Or two. Or some more. This might be solved tonight. Start with the simple things_. He turned on the screen and leaned against the table, standing hunched over the keyboard as he started to tap every key first with his fingers, then with his whole palm. Logan huffed at that.

“You know what you’re doing?”

“No, but destroying things is much easier than creating them. Let’s just press everything till-” A loud crash interrupted him mid-sentence, followed by an electric sizzle ringing through the air. Logan had slashed the high server on the wall with his claws, shattered pieces falling to the ground and a grin appeared on Wade's features. “Or like that. What would I be without you?”

“Screwed.”

The screen in front of Wade flickered, finally displaying an error message and shut off after the computer connected to it had made a sound like a starting plane. He looked at Logan, standing in front of the sliced hard drive, wrinkling his nose. First silent, becoming louder and then bursting into full volume, Wade laughed; happy, relieved, amused. “Totally, Wolvy.”

Suddenly the door flew open, a guy standing in the frame, unmasked, the barrel of his gun swaying between him and Logan. He must've heard Wade's laugh. “Whoever you are, you should give up now. Hands up!” he shouted, stressing the last part with a jerk of his weapon. A moment of silence passed, Wade and Logan sharing an unimpressed glance. The boy wasn't to pleased about that, coming a bit closer as he studied their faces. “Who are you?!”

“I’m Thor of Asgard and surrender is not in my nature.”

He knew Logan was at least smiling at that, because kiddo scowled at him, before concentrating his attention on Wade. Eyeing him in bewilderment, leaving Wade with the question whether that guy was even trained, or just some bouncer or ex-con they’d hired, the guy raised the corner of his mouth. “Are you shitting me?”

“Yeah, like Thor would.” Wade laughed and took a step towards the other, who now aimed his gun for Wade’s heart. “You really have no idea who we are? Never bought a fucking comic book as a kid? That might explain why you’re supporting motherf-” Wade heard the bang before he felt the sharp pain in his chest. Running a hand over his pectorals, he found a warm liquid soaking through the material of his suit. This wasn’t true, was it? He gritted his teeth and he threw his hands over his head “God fucking dammit, why am I always interrupted in this shitty piece of writing? Man, that hurt! The disruption and the shot, I have feelings too, you know!”

Eyes wide in shock, body frozen, the guy dropped his gun, probably the stupidest thing he could’ve done, stammering with open mouth. His eyes kept dropping on the bloody wound directly over Wade's heart and his angry face fixed on the boy's. “Wha- But you… Y-You…Fuck”

“No, Deadpool’s the name,” Wade growled while Logan was actually laughing his barky, deep laugh. It’d be so easy to break the damn neck of the little… But Wade was cool, it was fine, his hands weren't shaking. No. _Calm down_. “I’m just gonna ask once, as polite as I can muster, so you better do what I say: Would you _please_ be a good boy and sit under that desk until mommy and daddy leave the room and tell your buddies afterwards that we were here? Tell them you shot me. Tell them I got pissed because you did. Tell them my name. And tell them: if they still have their fucking mind together, unlike me, they better quit this job and search for something else. No more being bad boys, no more kidnapping heroes, no more pissing of lunatics and you'll all live. Now move your ass."

The young man complied as soon as Wade had ended. No, those were no experts, those were kids with guns and wanna-be criminals. Wade had to get out of here immediately or he’d do something very stupid. Clenching his fists, he nodded over to the broken computer equipment. “Hand me that hard drive, Wolvy and I’ll invite you to some cheesy fries.” And, as Logan slowly pointed behind his shoulder to the noises still coming from the other room, added “And beer.”

He looked at Wade for a moment, when the penny finally dropped. “Sold.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're coming closer to the end. It's so strange... Can you believe it? Because I can't.
> 
> ♥

20\. _These hands divide every ocean, every country_

The flight back hadn’t been as tensed as before, Wade turning the mother board over and over in his hands, deep in thought. Was that it? 

_Well, we’re lucky if the answer is yes._

_Hello? Have we seen this shithole or have we seen this shithole? Didn’t look like they had an army hidden in their closet._

They only had had this bunker with a more or less well-equipped lab and some kids they’d offered some money and a gun. Wade again couldn’t suppress the feeling that something was off about the whole situation. First S.H.I.E.L.D. cried havoc and when the bad guys get what they need to be seen as a real threat, the agency vanished as fast as they appeared. Then, when Wade, Logan and Stark take matters into their hands, the ‘real threat’ comes out to be a literal hole in the ground with a hand full of people who don’t know how to hold a weapon. Maybe the scientists were a little more skilled, since they hacked Stark’s system, but all in all Logan and Wade had come in and out without much effort. Behind the windows, Stark Tower came into view, its logo glowing under the bright noon sun and making the building stand out from the other skyscrapers. Wade decided he’d give a solid fuck about what might be behind the entire thing if that meant Peter was saved.

The minicopter didn’t land at Stark Tower, but at the roof of a warehouse belonging to the company, where it had been stored; so they had the chance to buy the fries Wade had promised on their way back. Walking through side streets to avoid the public as best as possible they moved slower than Wade would’ve liked, though some from place in his mind a voice begged him to not go back at all, fearful to hear bad news from Peter. It became louder the closer they got to the building. Like feeling his inner tension, Logan said his goodbye with a firm slap on Wade’s back and avoided uttering something probably sentimental by sipping at his beer. Really, Logan needed that bromance thing as much as Wade, maybe more.

Clenching his fists, Wade crossed the lobby and went directly to the elevators, pressing the button to Peter’s floor.

The ride up was over far too fast and as the doors opened, he already heard his voice wave through the wide hallways. _Stay calm_. He followed the voice and rounded a corner, when a heavy, icy stone appeared in his stomach as he spotted Peter – in a wheel chair. His mouth went dry and his fingers found his belt, gripping it in panic. No, fuck please… “P- Peter…”

Wade seemed to lose the ground beneath his feet as Peter rolled towards him, stopping with a sharp turn of the wheels. Brown eyes looked up at him, lit with warmth and incredibly, Peter was grinning.

“Everything’s fine, dork. Anthony gave it to me so I don’t have to stay in bed.” he said, his voice almost back to normal and winking at Wade. He studied the young face carefully, noticed that his lips were pink again and his skin smoother than before. He looked healthy and happy and so unbelievable handsome. The contrast between their faces couldn’t have more striking and Wade ran a hand over his neck to make sure he was still wearing his mask.

“You’re better…”

Peter laughed and the sound ran down Wade’s back like warm wind. “Yes, thanks for the update. Anthony says my healing is finally kicking in.”

A voice interrupted them, calling from above their heads. “Peter!” Stark stood on a gallery a floor higher than theirs, scowling down at them. “Never. Ever. Call me Anthony. Again.” 

Wade blew a kiss into the air, making Stark snort and Peter laugh. When Wade also raised his hand to wave at Stark, Peter’s broad smile slowly melted off his face, his gaze dropping on Wade’s chest, where blood caked on the material. “Where have you been?”

_Easy Wade. You knew he’d ask_. A deep sigh came past his chapped lips, Wade glancing at Stark still watching them. This was not the place to explain why he’d done what he’d done. “Let’s go to your room”

Peter raised an eyebrow at that, but after a short moment, reached for his wheels and made to move along the hallway. As soon as they got there, Wade noticed a tablet on the chair by the bed and an empty mug he’d seen in Stark’s hand before, now set aside on Peter’s night stand. So Wade had been right about the worried expression he’d seen on the billionaire’s face.

Peter parked next to the bed, crawling on it mostly supported by his arms, and slumped down on the pillow, expectantly focused on Wade. “So?”

Approaching the bed, Wade shuffled his feet for a moment before hesitantly taking the empty seat. _Tell him the truth_. He raised his masked head to face Peter, gaze fixed on the brown eyes. “Basically, we have this theory… Stark still has copies of the data those as- uh, guys stole. A lota shit about that serum they developed for Rogers back in his days: formulas, test reports, all kinds of stuff plus anamneses of different people, including you and me. Remember how they attacked us and yelled to go right for you because I was no target? We… we think they’ve wanted the part of your body or blood or DNA or whatever making your spiderness compatible with your body, ‘cause that’s the part where copying the serum got nasty during the last 70 years. But before you freak out,” Wade was quick to add after he saw how Peter’s eyes had widened in shock, “I found them. Well, technically Stark found them and helped Wolvy and me to get there, but anyway. I’ve paid them a little visit to make sure...”

… they won’t come for you again.  
… they’ll never even touch you again.  
… they won’t hurt you anymore because you’re too precious for this world and deserve only the best. And I am the one supposed to take the damage. Not you.

“To make sure the data they stole won’t be of any use for them.” He reached into one of the bigger pockets of his belt and handed Peter the hard drive he’d brought back, still wearing the cuts of three adamantium claws.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just noticed I forgot to give an absolut number of chapters. But since this is a countdown to Christmas, I hope you already assumed there'd be 24 chapters.
> 
> I've been waiting for this chapter since the beginning, I'm so happy it's finally posted. This is also the first chapter beta'd by [wonderful Minique](http://miniquie.tumblr.com/), who grew dear to my heart within moments.

21\. _And burned into their carved furrows there’s your name_

Peter took the device, bringing it close to his face and letting his gaze wander over the scratched surface. Wade watched how Peter’s expression changed slowly from shocked to concentrated, his eyes slightly narrowed and his teeth worrying the inside of his mouth. The light shining into the room through huge windows sprinkled his hair golden and Peter’s sweet scent seemed to bloom with the shimmer. A sense of awe fell over Wade, suddenly stealing his breath as he realized that Peter was, of all the things he was, mostly lovely.

“I guess they had more of these?” Peter asked and shook the device, Wading trying to avert his gaze to concentrate on his words instead of his face. “This one’s actually a bit older and I’d bet its storage isn’t really at maximum.”

“Nah, maybe they were short on pocket money or just spent too much on ice cream and bullets, but there wasn’t the hell of a computer lab you might’ve expected; same goes for the reader, but we already had this discussion as an inner monologue in another chapter and I don’t want to dig out the old jokes. That’s so 2014 and we’re on the edge of the ‘new year, time to shed bad habits’ crap.” Wade smiled and tilted his head to search the room for something to focus on, but Peter’s face drew his attention again, as Peter snorted quietly, before he lowered his gaze to the hard drive again, a frown shadowing his features.

“And… what’d you have to do to ‘make sure the data won’t be of any use’?”

His fingers skimmed over the rough texture of the piece of metal and Wade could tell what Peter was imagining: a gun, the pull of a trigger, blood, death and Wade standing, surrounded by it all. Something tightened in his chest at the thought of Peter seeing him like that. But what had he ever done to deserve better? This one time, okay, but Logan had had to remind him to not go completely insane and rampage through a crowd of what –Wade now knew – were untrained rowdies. _Start with the simple things. Tell the truth._ “Logan and I just had a little fun telling them we’d really appreciate it if they’d behave from now on and watched them shit their pants.”

Wade tried to laugh, but it died immediately when Peter looked at him with wide brown eyes. “You _told_ them? With… words?”

“Yeah, I’m pretty good at those. Merc with a mouth thing, you know?”

Peter’s expression didn’t change the slightest and Wade wanted to shiver under that gaze.

“So you didn’t just shoot them, or behead them, or choke them or blow them up or… I mean- you didn’t kill them or leave them to die?”

“No,”

“They’re still alive?”

“Yes,” Wade wasn’t sure he could bear this anymore. He ran a hand over his face, turning his head to resist the urge to stare into Peter’s eyes for too long; where, the voices told him, he would see only disbelief and confusion. The thought alone was enough to make his heart ache and his shoulders heavy with the guilt of not being one to be trusted. He might never be; he’d proven otherwise so many times. The only thing he could do was beg silently that Peter, who’d given him more chances than he could earn in four lifetimes, would believe him. “Don’t get me wrong, I was totally convincing, and please don’t worry ‘bout them, ‘cause I swear, I _swear_ I’ll watch out for them and they won’t get ya again, but Wolvy said that you’re not into killing, not even now and I was like ‘man, my poochie’s right’, so we totally broke in there and broke their shit and I sorta had a spiritual moment and told- okay, threatened them, that no, they weren’t to continue their fucking research and-“

“- And you did this for me?”

His breath was shaky, Wade’s voice only a whisper, directed more at his hands than at Peter. “Kinda…”

His heart now beat somewhere in his throat, every swallow passing the knot he could feel there. He felt Peter’s gaze on his face and warmth spread from his cheeks over his neck, making him hyper-aware of the silence that had fallen, wrapping around Wade like a blanket, or arms pulling him close. Words lay on the tip of his tongue, heavy and shapeless. His jaw tried to work around them, his lips parting slightly, and his breath getting stuck in his lungs. He heard the words uttered low and sweet, they hung in the air between them, tender and meaningful. Wade heard them, but he hadn’t been the one to say them.

“I love you.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lovely [ Minique](http://miniquie.tumblr.com/) is a blessing! ♥
> 
> You know what's ironic? My spideypool-rpg partner just claimed that the way I write Deadpool, he's not made to be with Peter. You know what's sad? Me now.

22\. _Neither borders nor walls can outlast love_

_You must’ve misheard that. You had to have. Peter didn’t say that. Yeah, a lot of things sound like ‘I love you’._

Wade was breaking. In his head, everything started shouting and screaming, then went dead silent and started anew. Because this wasn’t happening. Peter was kind and caring and handsome and good and oh so, so precious. And Wade was… well, in the suit he was hot, but still a murderer and merc nonetheless, and as soon as his skin showed, his attractiveness was gone at an instant. He was crippled. He was insane. He was dangerous.

“No, you don’t.” Wade blurted.

He didn’t look at Peter. His skin felt taut and his mind was blurred by a dizzying fog. He wanted to run, as far away as he could and hide in a dark place where no one would know him and no one would find him, but his feet were immovable, connected to the ground and his muscles twitched with every wave of anguish rolling over him.

Peter had carelessly dropped the hard drive and reached for Wade’s hand, which Wade withdrew to avoid the contact, a hurt look appearing on Peter’s face. “Wade, take off your mask.”

“No.”

“Please.”

“No.” His heart seemed to tighten until it felt swollen and aching, until it was at the edge of bursting. All of it was his imagination, a horrible hallucination, nothing was real and as soon as the sweetness of Peter’s hair and skin vanished, the only remaining thing would be the pain, the burning at his innermost part. It couldn’t be true, everything was too calm and warm and cozy. This couldn’t be happening to Wade. This wasn’t his life.

“Wade…” he heard Peter whisper and the noise shot right into his heart, “I’m not lying, you know? I started to like you a while ago, when we met more often. Wade, you’re - you’re smart and make me laugh. Under all your babbling, you care for people, you try so hard to be a better guy and Wade, I see this. I see more of you than you think I do and from what I can tell… I think you like me too.”

He felt Peter’s hands slide around his neck and cautiously pull at the hem of his mask, the material slowly coming off. His breath was shallow and fast and Wade had to close his eyes for a moment, leaving him in darkness, with the sound of his pulse hammering in his ears as gentle fingertips ran over his chapped face. Wade resisted the urge to pull away, but screwed his eyes shut tighter; he didn’t want to see the disgust his face caused. Peter had seen his face before, but in contrast to him, whole and beautiful, Wade was nothing. He was nothing compared to him and his marvelously wonderful being, the kind soul and the unscarred appearance. Peter would realize any second.

But the retch he was waiting for never came. He felt Peter’s nose graze his, body heat brushing over his scarred skin like Peter’s fingers. Soft lips brushed his, a touch so light and gentle that it could have been a breath too, or maybe even a heartbeat, but it burned into Wade’s mind and skin with all the force of the emotions welling up in his chest.

His hands found Peter’s sides and gripped him hard, he wanted – no – needed him to stay, because now this was free fall and should Peter disappear, Wade would hit the ground much too hard, would break into tiny pieces never to be put together again, healing factor be damned.

Peter’s hands returned to his nape, a buzz now surrounding them and this time their lips met, smooth skin on rough, a delicate sensation filling his belly with butterflies. It was light and sweet and so much more breath-taking than Wade could ever have imagined. Everything seemed to stop and the only existing thing was Peter in his hands and their wonderfully perfect kiss. They broke apart after the sweetest and longest moments, but Wade barely paused a second to catch his breath before leaning back in and pressing his mouth to Peter’s in several quick kisses.

As they finally parted, Wade’s mind was blank, his chest heaving with every drag of air. Peter was smiling, hearty and affectionate and happy, eyes shining and his hands caressing the junction of Wade’s neck and back. Oh God, this was actually real. 

He quickly embraced Peter’s waist, pulling him close to his chest and onto his lap, hugging him tightly. The brown strands of the younger boy’s hair tickled his chin and Wade buried his face in it, feeling Peter’s soft laugh vibrate through his body. Wade breathed in the smell of his hair, felt him relax against his chest and held him even tighter, cradling as much of him as he could. “You love me?”

“Yeah…”

There was no room for questions and none for doubt either. He just knew he wanted Peter – as much of him as he could get, preferably everything. Giving Peter’s forehead and then his hair a kiss, he stroked down his back, silently processing what had happened. He rocked slowly back and forth with Peter in his arms, a tickling sensation settled in his chest, shoulders and head, a broad smile taking over his features.

Peter sighed contently and scratched at some dried blood on Wade’s suit. “Will you take us home?”

“Yes, baby boy.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, my [Minique](http://miniquie.tumblr.com/) saved both my buttocks. ♥
> 
> The next chapter might be longer than the others, but I can't promise anything. It has, by now, developed its own mind. But I like it.

23\. _Those who can’t be stopped_

Stark hadn’t wanted them to go. He stood in the door of the elevator for almost ten minutes; telling them how Peter was still recovering and that they needed to take more tests and samples, until Peter tried to speak up for himself. They argued, Stark insisting on the importance of observing Peter’s state and ordering JARVIS to shut off the elevators, while Peter repeated again and again that he wanted to be in his apartment and his bed. As he took Wade’s hand in his, Stark followed the movement, goatee puckering with his upper lip.

“Redman, a word.”

He inclined his head and Peter and Wade shared a glance, but Wade let his hand go after a soft squeeze and followed Stark on the floor outside the elevator. Crossing his arms casually, he leaned against a banister, smirking at Stark.

“’Sup?”

Stark might have been a short man, but with his jaw tightened and with his eyes boring into Wade’s, it was evident that he was as much of a threat as Deadpool or Iron Man in full costume.

“Take care of the boy, or I’ll take care of you.”

“Big words there, shorty.”

Wade grinned, amused, but Stark’s expression darkened. “I mean it. You’re taking the wheelchair, you’re gonna take the clothes I’m telling Pepper to bring you, you’ll take him home and bring him back in a few days, so we can take another test and see if he’s okay.” His gaze was intense and he huffed quietly. “We’ve found evidence that back at the school, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents weren’t as concerned with the route you took as they were with the one Steve and I took. We think they might’ve provoked Peter to get the kid-“

“Congrats, tin-man, it’s already happened, and we’re past the point of no return. I figured that out already, and I thought you were the genius here?”

Stark was the one crossing his arms this time, nowhere near as casual with the gesture. “The point is: Watch out. Take the clothes Pepper’ll bring you, you can’t run around the city in your suits. That’s obviously something you haven’t thought about; I thought you were the mercenary here?”

He threw Wade a last scowl and turned on his heel to leave, already talking to JARVIS, as Wade chuckled quietly and returned to Peter and helped him wheel himself out of the elevator. Pepper arrived only moments later, a pile of clothes in her arms, making Wade wonder about what the equipment store of Stark Tower looked like, since he hadn’t found it on his last tour through the building. Maybe, when Peter was better, he’d pay it a visit. Just to have a look around…

They moved into a bathroom to change. Wade helped Peter dress in jeans and a lined jacket and Wade pulled on dark trousers and a dark gray pullover with a wide hood to cover his head and face. They said their goodbyes, Pepper even hugging Wade briefly before reactivating the elevators. He laughed it off, but without the mask he couldn’t hide the blush creeping over his cheeks.

The elevator door closed with a soft _bing_ and Wade bowed down to Peter the same moment Peter lifted his face up to meet in a kiss, hands finding each other, stroking over shoulders and necks. He didn’t know how in the world he deserved the tenderness of Peter’s caress, but he savored every moment of it. Much too fast the doors opened again, letting in the noise and gazes of the people in the lobby. Kissing Peter’s cheek with a loud smacking sound, he wheeled him through the huge hall and towards the exit. Wade checked his hood making sure it covered his face as much as it could, Peter gave him a reassuring smile when he was done. Stark Tower was located in the center of the city, which meant a lot of people outside, though they tried to take a quieter route back to Peter’s apartment. Luckily, the people on the street glanced more often at Peter in the wheelchair than at Wade pushing it, his nervousness additionally held down by Peter’s hand reaching up to rest on Wade’s arm and refusing to budge. Since they had the whole day (Peter had told him that Jameson would murder him anyway, whether or not he showed up today instead of tomorrow), so they walked at an easy pace, slowly getting closer to Peter’s neighborhood.

“Want me to make you some food when you’re at home?”

Peter leaned his head against Wade’s hand, squeezing his grip on Wade’s arm. “I don’t know whether I even have something to cook. My fridge’s sort of… perma-empty.”

“What?”

“Yeah, I don’t really go grocery shopping that often… with university, work, my aunt, and the… well, the _other thing_ I’m doing… it’s pretty much living from hand to mouth.” Wade stopped in his movement, opening and closing his mouth without making a sound. Peter turned his head, looking up at him with a mix of confusion and embarrassment. 

“But, Pete, you’ve gotta eat and get old – like really old!”

Peter laughed shyly, his cheeks and neck turning red. “It’s not like I’m starving-”

“But you might as well be. I don’t even wanna hear that! You. Me. Supermarket. Now.”

Without giving Peter a chance to react, Wade headed to the closest store in sight, pushed Peter in and started browsing through the aisles and shelves, deciding what to buy. He knew Peter ate cereals, so he picked a pack of what they’d been eating that first morning in his apartment and he also found grapefruit juice in a friendly pink color Peter would probably like. Wandering through the different aisles, Wade tried to get an idea of what to buy Peter for lunch; nothing too fancy, so Peter wouldn’t feel bad about Wade paying for it. Looking through the vegetables, Wade decided on sandwiches, ‘cause everyone ate them and Peter could use some bread and green stuff. He was standing in front of the milk, trying to decide which size to buy, when a soft tug at the hem of his hoodie made Wade turn. He saw a little girl with dark blonde, short hair, looking up at his face. The urge to turn away again drowned by the big smile she gave him. He knew that face and the voice now speaking up sounded familiar too. “You know, I didn’t have any nightmares since you were there.”

Wade melted with the affection of those words and the same warmth spread in his chest that he felt every time Peter smiled at him. He didn’t know how she recognized him, but it didn’t matter; he’d known she was a smart girl. Wade couldn’t help the grin forming on his disfigured features and kneeled down in front of the girl, looking into her bright eyes. “Is that so? Well, that’s because it’s my job to take care and watch out. You feelin’ safe?”

She nodded, nibbling at her thumb. “I didn’t forget the jet pack.”

“Never thought you’d forget that.”

At his whisper, she smiled happily, before a name rang down the aisle and the girl turned her head. “I have to go.”

“Okay, see ya ‘round.” Her smile widened into a toothy grin, half-hidden behind her fingers.

She trotted away, rounding a corner where Wade could see her grab the hand of her dad. He watched them walk away until he felt Peter’s hand on his shoulder. “Was that…?” 

Wade nodded. “My friend.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done. In my country, the handing of the presents is about to happen in 10 minutes. So you get this present from [Minique](http://miniquie.tumblr.com/) and me. We don't know anymore, suffering from sleep deprivation, but we are both so thankful in case you like this.
> 
> It's the first fic I finished here on AO3 and it's a bitter sweet feeling. I'd never have thought this would raise the amount of attention it finally got, and I can only say thank you for every hit and kudo and comment and virtual food offered to me.
> 
> I am not gone, neither are Wade and Peter - here I'd like to mention I'm still looking for prompts and because I am really bad in finding them on tumblr, you can just send me any idea. Really, thank you for enjoying anything of this, my writing. I love you guys. Happy holidays.

24\. _Can’t be separated either_

They didn’t spend much more time at the store, finishing their shopping when Peter had sheepishly asked whether he could have some jam too. Wade would’ve liked to buy him all the brands and flavors, but Peter probably wouldn’t have let him, so he’d just taken one jar of strawberry. At the checkout he’d held his head low so the cashier wouldn’t see his face and gave Peter some bills he’d shoved into the pockets his hoodie before changing so that he could pay.

From the store, the way to Peter’s apartment was shorter and less crowded than the city center, but Wade saw Peter rub at his eyes and lean his head against the frame of the wheelchair. Apparently, after everything that had happened, Peter’s new found energy had finally ran down. They reached Peter’s building when Peter began making soft snoring sounds. Wade walked up the staircase backwards so he could drag the wheel chair with him, Peter’s building had no elevator, and it almost hurt when Peter woke from the soft bumps.

“Will you listen this time when I tell you that I actually can walk?”

“Pete, how long have you known me?” Wade asked laughing, pulling the chair up another flight of stairs until they’d almost reached Peter’s floor.

In return, Peter rolled his eyes at him, but took hold of Wade’s arm to stroke softly over the thick wool covering his skin. Jesus, only he could do this to Wade; make him feel like his presence was a constant joy and not another pain in the ass – most likely the biggest one. With Peter, he was always reminded that Peter wanted him right where he was. A sleepy voice cut through his thoughts; “Can we postpone the food and nap first?” 

Since Wade now knew where Peter hid his key, he opened the door himself and wheeled Peter in, carefully maneuvering in the small flat. While putting away the groceries, Wade’s cell rang. The ringtone told him it was Coulson, but Wade ignored the call. What could he possibly tell Wade? There were still so many open questions he had no answer to, but his suspicion was clear: S.H.I.E.L.D. had known about the plans of those scientists and hackers and had hired Spider-Man on purpose. The agency knew that he was young, friendly and helpful – traits that made him likeable. Anyone in the group would have felt responsible enough to accompany him through the building and when Spidey was taken, the companion would feel guilty enough to track them, eliminate them and free Spidey. Like Wade had, he thought: _Maybe they’d been searching for those who felt concerned and worried enough. Let the angry go on a rampage and your staff cleans the house afterwards._ Because no, it really wouldn’t be the first time things like that happened. He didn’t know whether it was true, but looking at Peter’s drowsy face, he knew he’d never risk his safety and swore to keep his eyes open not only for scientists, but for S.H.I.E.L.D. too, as best he could.

Peter had wheeled himself over to the bed and already lifted himself out of the wheelchair, onto the bed and had his head on the pillow when Wade looked up from the fridge. He approached him, running his fingers over the windowsill, watching the afternoon light dance over his bare hands.

“You know you can join me?”

“Yeah, I guess I’m being nostalgic. It’s the age.” He grinned and sat down on the mattress, kicking off his shoes. Peter covered Wade’s right leg with one corner of the blanket, gaze unfocused and arms heavy. It was heart-warming to see this darling boy so tired but still attentive enough to make sure Wade would stay at his side, the stuttering of his heart making is breath shaky. He slowly snuggled closer to Peter, immediately engulfed by his warmth, he felt him shift and Peter rested his head on Wade’s arm, his finger drawing lazy circles on his chest.

“You could’ve joined me when you were here the first time and I wouldn’t have cared.”

“But I’d have done naughty things to you.”

Peter yawned, his voice already thick with sleep, every syllable wonderfully slurred. “What kinda things?” His eyes closed, exhausted from their long trip back, from healing, from shopping and everything and Wade pressed his mouth to Peter’s forehead, his words unheard by the already sleeping body next to him.

“Absolutely nothing.”

~

This time, Peter slept almost soundless in his arms. The light falling through the small window touched every surface with golden fingers, becoming warmer and cozier the more the afternoon passed and as the sunset finally took over the sky, it added a burning shimmer to everything. With Peter sleeping, Wade had had time to look at his face as closely as he wanted. He’d noticed that his eyelashes were in fact not brown, like hair, but dark blond and the freckle at his eye was not the only one, but Peter had more of them, all very lightly colored. Wade had counted them: 74. 74 spots Wade would have to kiss during the next days, or months, or maybe years.

A silent mumble distracted him from a scar Peter had at his hairline and his theories about where he could’ve gotten it.

“What’d ya say, lovely?”

“My arm’s gone numb.”

Wade looked down at the limb, shoved underneath the pillow his own arm and Peter’s head rested on. He lifted his elbow, Peter’s eyes opening as Wade carefully freed his hand. Wade kissed his fingertips, cooler than the rest of his skin. “You have Deadpool in your bed and that’s the best line you come up with?”

“It’s not Deadpool, it’s Wade. Besides, you were the one talking about naughty things, come up with a line yourself.”

“Do I ever not talk of naughty things?”

Peter chuckled, squinting his eyes before opening them completely; there was a mischievous glint in them that hadn’t been there before. The bed was narrow, made for one person, not for two, so they were already lying close to each other, but Peter managed to move even closer. Wade’s heart hammered in his chest when the fingers he’d just been holding ran down his throat, causing a teasing tickle. “Maybe that’s what I like about you…”

Although he tried to mimic the amused sound, there was a noticeable tremor in his voice, Wade attempting to hide it it by bursting into full laughter. “You’re the good boy, Peterincess, aren’t you supposed to… be chaste and restrained?”

“I thought the good boy’s supposed to get the girl.”

Peter looked over his exposed neck, making Wade awfully aware of the state of his skin, of his whole body and mind, before Peter closed the gap between them, licking a wet stripe over Wade’s bare throat. A gasp escaped past his lips, Peter humming contently and running his nose over Wade’s Adam’s apple. _Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, this is happening_. Wade swallowed hard, eyes dropping to the hands now playing with the neck of the pullover. “You sure you want this?”

A wolfish grin that Wade had never imagined seeing on Peter’s face spread over his features. “The readers just read 20k something words to get here; don’t you think they’ve earned that?”

Wade froze in shock, staring at Peter. “W-What did you just say?”

“… I said yes. I want it because I like you and because you like me. But I’ll add that I also want it because you’re really handsome. I just… do you even have an idea of what your shoulders do to me?” Peter chuckled and when Wade’s heart rate calmed down again, he noticed that Peter wasn’t wearing that grin, but a playful smile. Peter hadn’t said what he’d heard, _relax Wade_.

“I might be a little nervous,” he whispered. Peter’s face came closer, the tips of their noses brushing.

“I am too.”

Fuck, how could he even be so perfect? Peter’s eyes were still half-hooded and that beautifully sluggish smile showed up on his lips, his hair messy from sleep. Wade cautiously ran his hand through the smooth strands, felt the silky texture under his fingertips and a tingle spread from them over his palm. He heard Peter sigh at the touch. Coming closer to his face, his voice was a mild breath over his skin.

“Wade?”

“Yes, baby boy?”

“Will you kiss me?”

He wanted to laugh at that, relieved and content, but Peter had already twined his arms around his neck and Wade couldn’t resist that look any longer, bringing their mouths together in a sweet slide of lips. The sensation dizzied his mind, his teeth grazing Peter’s bottom lip as he felt him shiver slightly. It was like a spark slowly blooming in his chest, pouring into his arms, legs and stomach until it was a full grown fire, heating his blood and the air around him. He wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist, pulling him flush against his body, so he could feel every shift of muscle, every heavy breath, every hard and soft line that was Peter.

The grip around his neck tightened, dragging Wade deeper into the kiss as his fingers found the hem of Peter’s shirt and sneaked their way up his spine, passing over the bumps. Peter smiled at that, moving his mouth away from Wade’s lips and caressing his jaw with soft pecks. Heat pooled in his stomach, fueled by Peter’s movements, hands stroking over the pulse point on Wade’s throat, the tiny kisses getting sloppier and Wade growling. Assured by the hands clutching and stroking at his shoulders, he slid his hands down Peter’s back and past the waistband of his sweatpants and boxers, groping the hard muscle of Peter’s buttocks. The kisses at his neck stopped and instead, a hot sigh ghosted over his skin, Peter griping his shoulders for support. Wade inhaled the sweet scent of his hair, now mixed with the warmth of a thin layer of sweat on the smooth skin, he squeezed the flesh of Peter’s arse and pressed his hips closer. “I’ve been dying to do this.”

He heard a chuckle, the sound interrupted by tiny gasps that took Wade’s breath away. “And I’ve just about died waiting for you to do this.”

A leg wound around Wade’s hip, both moaning as their cocks aligned. Wade gently started to rock his hips, a stupid grin spread across his face. “You’re so precious, Pete. My precious princess…”

Wade shivered as Peter giggled, his mouth still pressed against his throat, fingers slowly travelling down from his shoulders to his chest and then to his abs, pulling at the material covering his scarred skin. When Wade gently tried to pull the hands away again, Peter made a needy little sound that shot through Wade’s veins like lightning. “No, no, no… At least the hoodie. Please.” Peter begged in a breathy voice and really, Wade didn’t find the strength in him to resist him. Stopping his motion, he pulled at the back of the pullover and with Peter lifting the hem of it, it came off easily. As soon as the thick material was gone, Peter’s hands moved over his pecs, fingertips pressing into Wade’s muscles. “My pants,” Peter ordered next, already moving to shove down the waistband. Wade had to lift Peter’s leg from his hips, but as soon as the piece of clothing was gone and Peter’s bottom half was completely naked, he entwined their legs again, both bodies moving messily against each other. For once not caring about the rough texture of his skin, Wade reached between them and took Peter’s hard, exposed shaft in hand, stroking it and trying to match his movements to the roll of his hips. When a loud moan came from those sweet lips and Peter’s hands scrabbled to reach into his pants for Wade’s hardness, Wade grabbed Peter’s ass again with his free hand, his babbling beginning anew.

“Peter- you sweet and precious- my darling boy-” Peter bit his bottom lip, the noises pouring from his lips muffled, but adorable and lovely nonetheless “My wonderful, little Peter, you clever, charming boy…” As he felt Peter’s body tremble, Wade caught his mouth in a soft kiss, still murmuring against his lips how wonderful and beautiful and simply gorgeous he was. The touch soon became too much for him too, the sensation of Peter’s smell and shifting muscles making his body jerk as his climax hit him. Wade’s fingers dug into the flesh of Peter’s waist, holding him tight while uttering his name brokenly.

Silence, absolute silence surrounded him. Not their own voices nor the boxes or his own thoughts soaked through the white fog filling his consciousness. Faintly, he felt his own heartbeat throb in his chest and throat, accompanied by drags of air brushing hot and steady over his face; Peter’s breath. Wade exhaled a low chuckle, the sound quiet in the room until Peter joined in, a sound so pure and like Peter himself.

Wade let a hand slide up Peter’s body, skimming over the curve of his arse, his bony hips, his side and ribs – still moving with labored breath – before hugging him around the waist, resting his forehead against Peter’s shoulder.

“Pete… I love you. Iloveyou, Iloveyou, Iloveyou. I know it’s almost too late, it’s the end of the story, but-“

“What? Wade, what are you talking about? This isn’t the end of anything. This is a beginning.”

He felt his fingers tremble, clutching at Peter’s shoulder blades, and exhaled a broken chuckle, his vision blurred by tears.

“You’re right, baby boy. It is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is [Schierlingsbecher](http://schierlingsbecher.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat or follow me <3
> 
> Also, feedback is always much appreciated ♥
> 
> Thank you for reading ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
